As I Watch You Fall
by JordanZombieGirl
Summary: Lluvia Munoz had a great life until she died and became an Arrancar. Now she is in Aizen's army, but is she part of a larger plan than she is unaware of? Rated M for later chapters just to be safe. GrimmjowxOC.
1. Lluvia Munoz

**Chapter 1**

_Thunder cackled outside as a girl wearing a white midriff shirt and matching skirt stood in the pouring rain with her eyes closed. She took in the rain as it showered over her skin. The girl had brown tanned skin and bright pink eyes. Her chocolate hair was held up in twin buns that turned into braids and fell down to her waist._

"_Is this why your name is Lluvia?" An unnamed blue haired stranger asked from behind her. The girl seemed unfazed by his presence and kept her eyes shut tightly as she answered._

"_Yes, my name is Spanish for rain, and I've always loved rain. Even thunder and lightning; especially the smell of the ground after it finishes." She responded half dreamily. _

"_I see." The male said and stepped closed to her and towered over her mere 5'2" body with his 6'1" body._

_The girl known as Lluvia turned to the male behind her finally opening her eyes and embracing him in a hug while breathing out his name._

"_Grimmjow…"_

_The thunder cackled again, but this time it was different sort of like an alarm…_

I opened my eyes groggily and glared at my alarm clock.

"Why does school have to start so early?" I whined to myself turning it off.

_It's strange that actually remembered that dream, and who was that guy; Grimmjow I think I said. I only dream of people I've seen. Oh well. _I sighed to myself and looked out my window.

_At least it's raining,_ I thought and smiled to myself and got up to get ready for high school. If only I knew that on this very day I would lose my life.

My name is Lluvia Munoz and I'm 17 years old, so I'm a junior in high school. The year is 2000 and life was just peachy for me I had a great best friend, Adriana Soto, and an even better boyfriend Akihiko Mataki. Adriana and I were born in Spain and moved to Japan when her parents died. She has lived with my family ever since. Adriana is the type of friend that everyone wants: outspoken, loyal, won't-except-I'm-fine-for-an-answer type of girl. She was always there for me and always knew what was up. When her parents died in a fire at their job she did her best to stay strong, so that she could be there for me, even though I only wanted to be there for her.

I met Akihiko a year after moving when I turned 14, and we began dating when we became sophomores. He was a popular guy at school, so of course I was confronted by some jealous girls who didn't want us together. I ignored them and their empty threats, but one girl stood apart from the others; her name was Fumiko Kuchida. She was a rich snob of a girl who had dated Akihiko before I did, and _**desperately**_ wanted him back.

She surprisingly never made threats, but that didn't mean she liked me. She tried her best to humiliate me and beat me at whatever she could. I knew she wasn't fully 'there' but I never expected she was crazy enough to do what she did to me though.

I skipped down the stairs at my house to the kitchen where my family and Adriana were already eating breakfast before school.

"Somebody looks happy; got a date tonight?" My sister, Margarita, asked me. She looked smug when my father put his coffee mug down on the table a little too roughly.

"As a matter of fact I do, but it's not like your dates Tequila, we aren't going to get drunk and have sex." I grinned as I beat her at her own game. My sister hated it when I called her 'Tequila', but it suits her better since all she does is drink, have sex, and sleep. I had to admit I was jealous of her she was naturally beautiful with straight hair the same color as mine, but shoulder length. She had the same beautiful golden eyes my father had and 2 years older than me.

"My name is **not** Tequila, and I don't have sex. I'm just liked by boys for my looks." Margarita defended before our parents could react.

"Yeah whatever. Ready Adriana?" Adriana gave me some toast as we walked out the door to school. Halfway to school we had to cross the street and most of the way across a purple sports car drove towards me at a lethal speed. Adriana pulled me out of the way just in time.

"Holy shit, how did that person get a license?" Adriana fumed at the car even though it was long gone.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not hurt." I reassured her and attempted to flee the scene as a crowd began to form. Adriana noticed what was happening and pushed us out of the crowd and we continued to school. In homeroom I saw Akihiko and some of his guys friends talking, I always smiled when I saw him and I loved him, but something felt generic about our relationship. We fit _too_ perfectly together and sometimes it bugged me, but I brushed it off most of the time and enjoyed our relationship.

Akihiko saw me and waved across the room. He said bye to his friends and walked over to me and gave me a light kiss before smiling.

"Hey Lluvia, what's up?" He asked me sincerely interested in my well being.

"She almost got hit by a car on the way here! Can you believe the nerve of some people!" Adriana butted in; her Spanish accent apparent as she yelled. Personally I wasn't going to tell him since I knew what he would do.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" He began questioning me just like I knew he would. He began inspecting me and spitting out questions at the speed of light.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, it was nothing because Adriana saved my life." I smiled at her and she only glared in return.

"How can you say it's fine? You could have died." She said just as angrily as before.

"_Could have_ but I didn't, so it's okay." I smiled; Adriana opened her mouth to retort but the teacher walked in.

"Everyone take your seats please." The instructor ordered.

"After class Munoz, that's when we'll talk." She said using my last name playfully gaining a giggle from me. Class dragged on as the instructor lectured us on a subject I couldn't be bothered to listen to. Instead I looked out the window at the rain and let my mind wonder back to the incident before school. _I bet it was probably an accident, it was raining pretty hard out there. I can't help but think that the car looked familiar somehow._

The bell rang and everything for the rest of the day was a blur. Before I knew it I was already with Adriana and Margarita watching the news at home. I looked at the clock, my date with Akihiko was in an hour so I decided to get ready. I never wore any makeup beside eyeliner, so all I had to do was shower and pick an outfit. I decided to wear skinny jeans, my favorite boots, a pink t-shirt, and my black hoodie since we were only going to walk around town.

When I came downstairs was eating dinner. Akihiko showed up soon after I finished getting ready. I said goodbye to everyone and my dad gave me the same speech he always gave me.

"If he tries anything call me." On that note he gave me a taser and pepper spray. I laughed and hugged my dad.

"Okay Dad I will." I grabbed my phone and left with Akihiko for our date.

**A.N.: Well that's the first chapter I know it's a lot of OCs right now but it will change soon. Anyways it will pick up soon as well, and hopefully it will be interesting. So anyways what waits for Lluvia and Akihiko on their date, and why did Lluvia dream about Grimmjow? Hmm that's for me to know and you to find out. So bye and see you soon :D.**


	2. Death by the River

**Chapter 2**

Akihiko and I walked hand and hand looking like a couple from a romance novel. He held an umbrella over us with his free hand. Luckily no cars tried to hit me and Akihiko didn't ask about earlier. What I loved about us is we could talk about nothing for hours or we could be silent and we would still be comfortable.

I didn't feel like I was a normal high schooler with him, he always treated me like a princess. He reminded a bit of my dad; _Dad never liked the fact that I had a boyfriend._ I thought quietly and giggled as I imagined him following us tree to tree trying to stay hidden. As we walked around Karakura Town we passed by a little redhead boy and his mother; the kid was grinning like an idiot at her while they walked. _He was such a cutie_, I thought.

"He's adorable." I said to the mother when we were in speaking range.

"Thank you." She smiled at me and I returned the favor. I looked down at the little boy and gave him a smile as well.

"Want to go to the river?" Akihiko asked me smiling down at me. The rain was letting up around us, which made a sort of fog.

"Sure, we have an hour before my curfew", I said matching his smile with my own. When we got to the river Akihiko took off his jacket so we could sit on it instead of the wet grass. We sat with his arm around me for a while and he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Evreything was serene and peaceful but then things took a turn for the worst. I heard a car pull up, so I looked at the source of the sound as a natural reflex. It was the purple sports car from before, and I saw Fumiko get out. Fumiko came over and sat down next to Akihiko and mumbled something over and over again.

"Umm, can we help you?" I asked trying not to sound bitchy, I saw a flash of something shiny and suddenly felt an intense pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw blood dripping down my shirt. Fumiko removed the knife from my stomach and shoved back into me in a different spot nearby. She turned it and shoved it in further. I tasted blood in my mouth and all I could do was stare at her face; she had lost it. She was so jealous that she would kill me? Why?

Akihiko and everything around me moved in slow motion as I felt the pain dull; was I dying? Akihiko shoved Fumiko away from me while a bystander held her back and numerous people called the police.

"Don't close your eyes! Stay awake the police are coming." I stared at Akihiko's face and tried to stay awake, but I was so tired. Maybe if I closed my eyes for a second, yeah that sounded nice. I looked from Akihiko's face to my hand on my stomach which was crimson with blood. Akihiko was still shouting orders; after a few seconds his lips still moved but no words came out; I just stared into his dark grey eyes and took in his presence, _it's ironic that the worst thing to happen to me was in his arms when he always tried to shelter me_. I looked out at the beautiful river and smelled the wet concrete one last time as I closed my eyes.

When I woke up I could see Akihiko, why was he crying, and who was that girl he was holding? I called his name and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond at all; W_hat the hell is going on?_ I looked closer at the girl; she was dead and she was _me_. I screamed and flailed my arms wildly as I panicked and heard a jingling sound.

In the middle of my chest was a chain, what the fuck is happening to me? I looked as everyone I knew crowded around the scene Mom, Dad, Margarita, Adriana, and people I knew from school. I looked at my dead body as the ambulance showed up, _Maybe I can get back into my body somehow._ I thought of wild ideas of how to get back into my body. I followed closely behind Akihiko and all the people in the ambulance.

"We can allow one person to come with us, but that's it." One of the men said. At that statement even more chaos ensued, the scene was basically my Dad trying to convince everyone he should go since he was my father. Time was running if my body wasn't completely dead it would be soon. I touched my Dad's hand and said lightly to him,

"Let Akihiko go," He froze and looked me in the eyes, _Could he see me? Or was he feeling my presence?_ Nevertheless he looked forward again and walked up to Akihiko.

"You should go; I know she would want you too." He said completely defying his stubborn nature. Akihiko wasted no time and jumped into the ambulance and nodded in respect to my father before the doors closed.

Inside the vehicle it was just people trying to resurrect me, but I was focused on Akihiko. He looked so tortured just sitting there staring at my dead body; he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I should have been faster, maybe I could have saved you." He said to me. I couldn't help but feel terrible for dying. I thought of Adriana yelling at me for being selfless since I did just apologize for dying. I was actually the selfish one, I brought Akihiko in here because _I_ wanted to see him; I wasn't thinking about how this could possibly be effecting _him._

"It's not your fault." I reassured him though he couldn't hear me. Now I had to figure out how to get back into my body. I touched my own body and for the first time I noticed that the chain on my chest had broken. _It was fine at the river, what happened to it?_ I somehow knew without the chains being complete all hopes of coming back to life were gone. I hugged Akihiko fruitlessly before leaving the vehicle.

I passed by a clinic 'Kurosaki Clinic'; I don't know why, but I was compelled to stand in front of the store. The boy I had seen from earlier walked up with his mother.

"Hi," He said, I looked around me but no one was here except me.

"You can see me?" I asked a little excited someone knew I was here. I looked at his mother and she had a kind look on her face. I wonder if she can see me too.

"Come on Ichigo, let's get out of the rain." She said kindly to him; he waved to me and I waved back as they walked into the clinic/house.

"Goodbye…Ichigo."

**A.N.: Oh noes Lluvia is dead and has become a spirit, but she met 6 year old Ichigo. There is a meaning to Lluvia meeting Ichigo of course. Anyways that's chapter two sorry it was so boring, but Lluvia had to die… um that sounded really sadistic o.O Okay so bye I suppose! ALSO just to clarify Lluvia is kind of like a cross between a Plus and a ****Jibakurai so she is a soul who is attached to her memories (Akihiko, Adriana, the river, etc.) BUT she can move away from them, that kind of doesn't make sense but it's a fanfic it doesn't have to haha xD.**


	3. The Newest Arrancar

**Chapter 3**

I found comfort in talking to this little boy named Ichigo, he could see me and I didn't have a clue why. I didn't really care though; I visited Ichigo often and sometimes played games with him. In the time I knew him I also saw the way the other kids treated him; they hated him for his hair color. It was ridiculous. It made me just want to take Ichigo and leave everyone else, but of course I couldn't.

After the first few weeks though I began to feel pain in my chest and when I looked down I noticed the chains were eating themselves. _What the fuck is happening to me? I don't understand. _I thought frantically. It soon began happening often, and I avoided Ichigo when it happened. I didn't want anyone else to see me in pain ever again.

Ichigo was a kid, so he had school, and when he was gone I went and watched my friends and family. 11 ½ months had passed since my death and everyone responded differently; Margarita didn't seem effected when people were around, and Adriana even called her a heartless bitch. But when she was alone she would cry silently to herself so no one heard. _Don't cry over me Margarita._ I wanted to say, but she would never be able to hear me.

Akihiko and Adriana had similar reactions they were both in a sort of denial and wouldn't accept my death. Akihiko was always depressed and Adriana was always angry. I was scared for both of their well beings, but Adriana's mostly. She was getting into fights at school and on the streets; each fight was getting to worse than the last. Recently she came home with a sprained wrist; I just want it to stop.

Dad was devoid of all emotions and took his accumulated vacation from work, while my mom just tried to comfort him. My mom was the only one who stopped mourning for me. As a matter of fact she began to hate me for pulling the family apart. At my funeral she spoke critically of me and made a scene. She had to be taken out by my father and Maragrita. From that point on Adriana and my mother stopped agreeing as much as they used too.

I wanted to make things right, but I didn't know how; that was always the problem I never knew how to do anything. I walked the empty halls of the school and looked in the door of Akihiko's and Adriana's class. Suddenly the chains began to eat themselves again, the pain was intense and got worse with each time, I fell to my knees and whimpered trying not to make noise.

* * *

After the 'chain-eating' I went back to the Kurosaki Clinic and found Ichigo walking home from school. Upon seeing me his face lit up and he ran up to me then began digging in his schoolbag.

"Whatcha' doing Ichigo?" I stared as he pulled out some flowers and gave them to me.

"I picked these at school for you!" he said excitedly to me in one breath. I couldn't help but smile at him; I felt guilty for accepting flowers from him.

"Well thank you, but how about you give this one to your mom, since it's the prettiest one." I said giving Ichigo the flower that was in full bloom.

"Good idea!" He nodded excitedly at me, waved goodbye, and ran into his house. _What a sweet kid, he'll grow into an awesome guy._

I walked down to the river and just stared at the water. I was here by myself and I felt lonely suddenly. Just when I was going to go check on my family pain seared in my chest again, but this time it was unbearable; I looked down and all the remaining chains were chewing on each other.

I couldn't even think clearly the pain was so terrible, unknowingly I dropped the flowers Ichigo gave me on the ground. I didn't know at the time but my Hollowfication had begun; there was no turning back now. A white substance came out of all the openings in my face; eyes, nose, mouth, and even my pores. I screamed out in pain before the substance hardened into a type of bone-hard structure around my face. My body contorted into the shape of a serpent and the mask on my face. Now the pain was gone all I wanted to do was kill.

I would kill my mother for hating me.

I ventured to my house and she was right where I expected her to be sitting on the couch watching TV. She was so lazy always making me and Adriana do _everything_ while she slept and watched TV; I was doing everyone a favor by killing her and devouring her soul. I stared at her in hate and reached in through the window shattering it completely with my new strength.

My mother looked worriedly around the room trying to find the source of the broken window. I went in to grab her when a voice in my head stopped me. _You won't make anything better by killing her, our family will only become more depressed and separated than it already is._ I knew the voice was right, but I couldn't stop now. I separated her soul from her body and watched her panic getting a sadistic kick from her suffering.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked frantically.

"You know who I am." I said simply.

"No, you can't be. You're dead!" She cried out in disbelief and sudden realization before I grabbed her soul and ate it. Her body was left laying on the couch with a slash mark that was bleeding profusely. I left the house in search of another soul. I headed in the direction of Karukura High to eat Akihiko and Adriana's soul when I saw the sky tear. The sky visibly ripped open and made a sound that a zipper on someone's jeans would. Another hollow exited and screeched before disappearing from my sight, and out of curiosity I went into the rip before it closed.

* * *

**9 Years Later**

Shortly after entering the Hueco Mundo I proved to be very strong. After the first year I began to desire other hollow's souls. I conquered many Hollows and devoured them and it wasn't long before I merged with more Hollows like me, and we became a unique Gillian. After devouring numerous more Gillians I become Adjuches and just like before I was in the form of a giant viper.

I wasn't completely sure but I think my mask was removed; and I was currently bandaged in a place I didn't recognize; not that I recognized anything with the cloth on my body. Next thing I knew the cloth was removed and I was in front of human looking people with parts of hollow masks still on them. _Are these Arrancars?_

"Welcome Arrancar Number 63." A man with gelled back brown hair said to me.

"What is your name?" He asked with a pleasant look plastered on his face. I looked at him and around the room before answering.

"My name is Lluvia Munoz. Where am I?" I wanted to know what the hell was going on, and I noticed for the first time that I was naked on the floor. _Wonderful, it's like that dream where you're in your underwear in front of everyone, but it's real._ I tried not to blush as everyone stared at me.

"Ulquiorra," The brown haired man motioned to a very pale guy. He had black hair and a hollow mask that took up most of the left side of his head.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," the guy, Ulquiorra, said obediently.

"Take Miss Lluvia and get her dressed," 'Lord Aizen' said. Soon everyone began leaving the room except for Ulquiorra. This Ulquiorra guy seemed kind of bland. I mean... his face didn't change at all. And it was kinda weird to be honest, but I couldn't ignore the fact that he was very good-looking. Then I realized I was still naked and he was just staring at me; a blush crept to my cheeks.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, girl, I have no interest in your body" Ulquiorra said upon noticing my expression. _Ouch that was kinda harsh, _I wasn't sure if I should be a bit insulted that he called me a 'girl. Or the fact that he basically just rejected me. Normally I would say something, but I heard about Aizen and the Espada. They were very powerful.

"Um, okay," I said standing and still feeling a need to cover up as we walked into a room that was either his or mine.

"This room is yours and your clothes are there, girl," His apathy was starting to annoy me now. _What is this guys problem?_

"Thanks," I said bitterly and sarcastically and turned in time to see the door close. He was already gone. I looked at the clothes on the bed; it was a white midriff shirt with a black lining and a white skirt with an opening down the middle and hakama pants underneath. _At least it's cute_. I thought dryly putting on my new clothes.

**A.N.: First of all I would like to say something about reviews (or the lack there of): I like reviews very much because they make me happy. It also encourages me to keep writing the story. I'm think that people are reading this story, so...yeah. I think it's a fair trade-off; I write chapters and you write a review. It can be a compliment, complaint, criticism, corrections, etc. (Just don't flame.) I want to get better at writing and I'm kinda feeling around in the dark if you guys don't tell me how I'm doing. Alright I'm done now. . Wait! I want to make an honorable mention to **

**KingofHeartless'09 for the Story Alert and making me a Favorite Author. You get a virtual cookie for rocking so hard.**

**Okay so I have no clue how Aizen actually creates the Arrancar or how many he makes a day so I chose a random number and had to wing it on the process so correct me if I'm wrong and I'll change it. :) Thankies and buh-bye! Also check out my profile for links to what Lluvia looks like and all that _'_**_**cool'**_** stuff. I only have one picture at the moment, but I'll be posting more soon :).**


	4. You had a bad day

**Chapter 4**

"I'm coming in." Ulquiorra said shortly after knocking on my door. I looked up from my place atop a pile of pillows. I deducted that it was supposed to be my bed.

"Lord Aizen would like to see you," Ulquiorra said before turning to leave; _I guess I should follow him_. Ulquiorra and I walked through the halls together and we passed by a blue-haired Espada.

"I see you got babysitting Ulquiorra." The Espada said and smirked at us. _Whoa, does everyone in Las Noches look hot?_ Ulquiorra's facial expression didn't even falter.

"Grimmjow, someone must teach the newborn," Ulquiorra said calmly and passed by Grimmjow continuing to Aizen location. _Does Ulquiorra have to insult me all the time?_ I thought to myself and soon shifted to a new thought.

"Grimmjow…" I said deep in thought; _why does that name sound familiar?_ I racked my brain for the source of the familiarity, but gave up. When I looked up Grimmjow was looking at me. I almost jumped, but I should have expected it I _did_ say _his_ name.

"Are you coming, girl?" Ulquiorra said from behind Grimmjow. I walked past Grimmjow and he gave me this weird look as if he was saying "I'm watching you". Ulquiorra and I walked into Aizen's 'throne room' where Aizen sat in a large white chair awaiting our arrival.

"Thank you Ulquiorra you may leave now." Ulquiorra bowed and left me alone with Aizen. I felt like I had been sent to the principal's office at school or something like that. I had no clue why I was here. _Did I do something wrong?_ It finally dawned on me that everyone had a Zanpakuto except me.

"When do I receive my own Zanpakuto?" I asked curiously.

"You do not 'receive' it you create a Zanpakuto with reitsu and it is a part of you." Aizen explained and smiled in an almost bitter-sweet way.

"In fact that's why I called you here. You must concentrate you reitsu into the form of a sword." Aizen said like it was something simple, but it sounded complicated. Aizen smirked again and began what he called 'training'. I practiced things that were basics to all Arrancars such as

After the training I had created my own Zanpakuto; the hilt was a pale pink, the guard had what looked like fangs on it, and the sheath was a darker pink than the hilt. I unsheathed the sword and looked the blade. Strangely it was a black blade instead of a silver one. I was going to question Aizen on the issue, but then I remembered that everyone's Zanpakuto are different.

When I was finished examining my Zanpakuto, I sheathed it and carried on with my lesson. Aizen also taught me that he **must** be addressed 'Lord' as a sign of respect; he also taught me all the other honorifics. For some reason Aizen felt it was nessecary to teach me the skills Garganta and Sonido.

"You are dismissed." Aizen said. On the way out I passed by two girls one had short blonde hair that stuck straight up, and the other had black pigtails. They both glared at me as I walked by. _I guess we still have bitches, even in the afterlife._

I mindlessly fiddled with my Zanpakuto while I walked; it was latched onto the thin belt around my waist. I wasn't paying attention while I walked and accidently ran into someone. I stumbled backwards, but didn't fall; the guy I ran into didn't even budge. I looked up at his face and he looked somewhat annoyed, but then smiled a strange smile.

"Has anyone bothered to discipline you yet?" He asked me and leaned in a little closer to my face.

"Discipline?" I asked even though I knew exactly what he meant; I just couldn't bring myself to believe he actually just said that to me.

"I can take you to my room and discipline you myself." He leaned even closer, and this time I stepped back.

"No thanks," I said and tried to step around him. He only grabbed my wrist and began to pull me and made a tsk sound at me.

"I can't stand girls who deny a man." _What the hell is this guy's problem? Guys like him are the reason for feminists._ I tried desperately to break free of his grasp, but I was only created hours ago and therefore stood no chance against an Espada who was more than likely centuries old. I opened my mouth to tell him to let go, but someone else beat me to it.

"Nnoitra I don't believe Lord Aizen ordered you to take the girl." As soon as I heard _girl_, and the monotonous voice that said it, I knew exactly who it was. At least someone was helping.

"Whatever take her. I don't want a nobody." The tall Espada said pushing me away from him. The way he threw me I landed in the wall and put a few cracks in it, while I recovered Ulquiorra looked at me briefly.

"Please do try to avoid trouble in the future," He calmly walked away and left me by myself. _I was just ambushed and he's telling me to avoid trouble? __I'm the victim!_ I got myself steadied again and set off for my room. I looked where I was walking this time, but halfway to my room my mind wandered off again. Aizen said I was an 'experiment'; he had taken away some of my strength and given me more speed and strategy skills_. I didn't doubt he took away my combat skills after what just happened_. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I almost ran into Grimmjow. _I hope I don't make a habit of running into people._

"Hey you're that girl from before."Grimmjow said carelessly.

"Yeah, and this _girl_ has a name, it's Lluvia." My face automatically scrunched up in annoyance. I was already beginning to dislike this guy.

"Yeah, and _I_ don't care." He said mimicking me just to get under my skin. I groaned loudly, and looked him in the face.

"I'm tired of all you guys acting like I'm beneath you, and that I don't deserve respect. It's so _damn_ annoying!" I seethed my mouth set in a deep frown.

"But you **are** below us! You're a weak newborn!" He laughed in my face and didn't look like he would stop for a while. _Ugh, I hope there are some normal people here somewhere._ I tried to get to my room before that psycho noticed I had left. Upon arrival to my room I noticed a woman with the same skin tone as me, messy blonde hair, and green eyes was standing in front of my door.

"My name is Halibel and I am Espada Tres." She said simply and looked at me waiting for a response.

"I'm Lluvia Arrancar Number 63, but you probably knew that." I tried to make the situation a little less awkward; she only nodded at me, turned and walked away. _At least she didn't insult me._ Sighing, I walked my room and laid down on the pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

_I was alone in a place I'd never been before; as I looked around I saw a thick forest surrounding me. As I walked further in I noticed a girl with my skin tone, shoulder length pink hair styled in a fashion that looked like the hood of a cobra. She wore a purple-pink tube top with a torn up thigh high skirt. She wore no shoes and an anklet like the ones that girls in Hawaii._

_Despite her overall exotic look the first thing I noticed was her left arm, it was different from the rest of her body since it was a snake. The girl turned to face me and narrowed her snake-like orange eyes._

"_It's about time we met." She scowled at me. _Great I leave all the wonderful people in Las Noches for this drama queen.

"_Look I don't know who the _hell_ you __**think**__ you are, but I don't like your attitude. I've had a bad day so far, and you're making it worse." I returned her scowl. At my remark the snake-arm-thing started to hiss at me._

"_Aw, he likes you," She purred with apparent sarcasm. She stopped scowling briefly to look me over like she was inspecting me._

"_My name is _", her voice blanked out on her name. My face twisted into one of confusion._

"_Wait, what?" Her lips moved, but no words came out. I was utterly confused when she laughed at me._

"_So you can't hear my name, huh? Well here's a hint: I'm your fucking sword, so you might want to get to know my _good_ side." She said ending with a laugh once more. Aizen had said something about my Zanpakuto having a personality, but I didn't know she'd be a total bitch._

_"Hmpf, I didn't think you had a good side." I smirked over at the fuming snake woman. She calmed herself and continued on with what she was saying._

"_I have the _wonderfully exciting_ job of teaching you how to release me and all that other shit." She said looking bored. It wsn't hard to tell that working together was going to be hell._

* * *

**A.N.: So I got a review like I have been asking, and it was a complaint. I'm sorry if there was anyone else who was misled to believe this was a Grimmhime story, it will be later on, but right now it's not. Sorry to disappoint folks. Thank you nypsy for addressing the 'problem'. I have changed the description to state that this will be a GrimmjowxOC story and I took Orihime off the characters list for your convinence. Hope that makes up for it.**

**I have a question for the readers. What is a charlie horse? Is that some kind of cramp? *shrugs* Oh well I'll figure it out. Umm not much else to say here, but I don't think the Arrancar's Zanpakuto have personalities, so that makes Lluvia **_**special**_** *insert retarded facial expression here* lol! That's pretty much it Buh-Bye!**


	5. Announcements in the AN

**Chapter 5**

"_Pick up your sword so we can begin," the snake girl said dryly, and pointed her snake arm at my sword which was leaning on a rock._

"_That was just on my belt loop…" I mumbled to myself while my hand subconsciously felt the spot where it was only seconds ago._

"_Oh yeah I forgot," her voice was dripping with false sweetness. "This is the first test. Get your sword and _maybe_ you'll be able to move on to the basics." She smirked at me cunningly._

"_Easy enough I suppose," I said slowly and suspiciously. I sprinted to her spot, but she (and my Zanpakuto) were gone the second I reached the rock. In the distance I heard a static noise; I turned and saw the girl smirking even larger now._

"_Did you think it would be that easy? I thought you were supposed to be _fast,_" she yelled, putting emphasis on 'fast'. She waved my Zanpakuto at me once more, baiting me to continue the chase. I realized she was using Sonido, and if I wanted to pass this test I would have to as well._

_I ran at her head on, and she scoffed._

"_This again? Don't you learn anything?" While she continued to monologue I used Sonido and surprised her from behind. My fingers brushed across the hilt before she disappeared back to the rock from before._

"_You might be slow, but at least you thought that out. I respect that, but I'm not giving you this." She repeated the taunting from before and waved my sword around. She began to unsheathe it in front of me._

"_If you're not going to try hard enough, then that shows you're not worthy of my power, and I'll just have to kill you." In a second she was holding my Zanpakuto's blade to my neck._

"_See? It won't be a challenge to kill someone as weak as you." She laughed again, which was her mistake. With the close proximity I had an advantage. I grabbed the hilt, and twisted the sword to face her. She ceased her laughing for a moment and smirked at me._

"_Nice one, but of course I let you get your Zanpakuto on purpose though. You would have never gotten it if I didn't," She said conceitedly, which only made me roll my eyes._

_"I'll let you move on anyways, but not right now. Take your Zanpakuto and leave me here to think of how the hell I'll teach a retard like you." She spat and disappeared before I could try to stab her._

"_Damn it…" I said to no one in particular._

* * *

I woke up from my dream, and for some reason I felt different. I couldn't quite tell what was different, but I had a weird feeling. I rose from the pillows and went into the bathroom to take a bath.

I ran the water to the top of the tub and got undressed before getting in. The water and soap suds were so high that only my head was showing. I looked down at my loose hair floating atop the water while I thought about the girl in my dream.

_I'm hope I don't have to deal with her bitching for much longer__. _I sighed out loud._ Hopefully she'll tell me her name next time I see her._ I finished up in the bathroom, got dressed and decided to explore this place a little more.

I left my room only to see Grimmjow and his Fracción; of course being the retard that I am I attempted to turn the other way, but Yylfordt Granz saw me.

"Look brother, it's the newborn." _Brother?_ He said looking straight at me.I thought it was useless to use Sonido at this point, but I did anyways. Grimmjow countered by using Sonido and ended up in front of me; I repeated my action, and he did too. This continued all the way down the hall, with his Fracción looking on with interest.

"I see you got faster," Grimmjow smirked at me in one of the moments when we were both visible.

"Well, thanks. It's nice to know you care so much." I said with a smirk. Instead of moving forwards I moved backwards with my next move, surprising Grimmjow long enough for me to disappear out of his sight.

* * *

After my successful escape I thought to myself like I always did when I was alone. Grimmjow was right, I did move a little faster after the 'test' with what's-her-face. On the inside I felt a small sense of accomplishment. She might not be so useless after all. I looked around for Grimmjow, and I assumed he gave up because he wasn't following.

I walked further down the hall and saw Halibel with her Fracción. I wanted to be in a Fracción, but I wasn't sure how you go about doing such a thing. I was sure I couldn't apply for it like a job, and I didn't want to ask for fear of looking stupid. I approached them slowly, but in the distance I saw the tall Espada that tried to 'discipline' me before. I think his name was Nnoitra. I backed around the corner and watched the scene play out before me. Nnoitra approached Halibel and said something to her that I couldn't hear.

Next thing I knew Halibel had him pinned to the wall choking him, but all he did was laugh and I heard him say something about Halibel 'playing hard to get'. I decided I had enough of watching Halibel restrain the Espada so I left quickly and unnoticed.

Footsteps rang in my ears, and I recognized the direction they came from was behind me. I turned with my hand on the hilt of my sword, and saw the only male Espada who wasn't _completely_ insane.

"There you are, _girl_." Ulquiorra said in his never changing voice. "I was instructed by Lord Aizen to check on you." His green eyes looked even more devoid of emotion than usual.

"I'm here in one piece, so I'd say I'm _fine_." My voice sounded a little pushier than I wanted it too, and I was surprised that his reaction was to just turn and begin to walk away. But, I had a right to be at least a little mad. I was thrown into this place with no help whatsoever.

"Lord Aizen will be pleased with this information." Ulquiorra said without looking at me as he walked away. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance as I walked looking for something to do. Ultimately I found myself back at my room. I was ready to train with the snake girl, and I assumed I could only do that in subconscious peace like sleeping…or dying, but I liked the former better. _Who wouldn't?_

The coast was clear as I approached the door, and it stayed that way until I opened the door and saw none other than Grimmjow standing inside my room.

"About time you got here. What could you possibly have to do that takes so long?" He said facing me fully with an annoyed expression. At first I wore a surprised face that soon turned into an expression that mirrored his.

"First off this is my room, so why are you here? And second I was only gone for like 15 minutes!" My voice reached a new octave as I yelled at Grimmjow.

"Why are you always following me anyways?" I exhaled sharply, and his eye widened in disbelief.

"You think I'd follow someone like you?" he scoffed and pushed past me. He left without giving any reason as to why he was here in the first place. I was left staring blankly at the door.

"Weirdo." I mumbled to the open door.

* * *

Grimmjow marched through the halls infuriated that the newborn girl had accused him of _following_ her. He hadn't gotten this angry and not killed the cause in his life, or afterlife. _She's just lucky that Aizen's interested in her_. He thought to himself. Grimmjow needed something to clear his mind, and saw the perfect stress relief in the form of Halibel and her Fracción, Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose.

Halibel wouldn't go for what he was thinking, Apache would only make him angrier, and Sun-Sun wasn't his type, but he zeroed in on Mila-Rose. She'd be perfect for what he had in mind.

Halibel went into her room leaving her Fracción to entertain themselves. Apache began an argument with Mila-Rose about something Grimmjow didn't care about, and Sun-Sun only talked how weak they looked when they fought.

Ultimately Apache and Mila-Rose separated and left in different directions leaving Sun-Sun to loyally wait for Halibel. Grimmjow followed Mila-Rose; catching up to her quickly, and he launched his plan into action.

* * *

**A.N.: Grimm x Mila? Wha…? Oh em gee …I hate saying that, but what is Grimmjow planning? Lol you probably already know. I mean it IS Grimmjow we're talking about here. Also why does Lluvia's Zanpakuto harass her like a Shinigami's Zanpakuto would? Hopefully these questions will be answered at some point during the story. Probably not though.**

**Before all the thank you's I just wanted to announce that I hate the name I have for this story, but I can't think of another one. So we are going to have a mini-contest. Whoever thinks of and submits a new name for the story that I like can be in a oneshot, or a chapter in the story. Whichever you choose, so yeah. I'll announce the winner whenever and stuffles. ALSO I am thinking about writing more stories for Bleach and some others for Devil May Cry, so I'll be putting up an 'Ideas' section on my profile. So check it out and tell me which ones you think are good, or want to see and all that. All done with announcements. :D**

**Okay so now it's time to thank people again yay!**

**xbloody-mangax: Thanks for the review. It made me feel nice on the inside haha. I know the story_ is_ moving slow. I'm going to try and cut some stuff out to quicken the pace. P.S. It's going to be a while before Grimmjow and Orihime get together. Sorry!**

**kai Akasuna: Thanks! And thanks for the definition...I forgot why I wanted to know -.- (retard alert haha) Also thanks for the fave and story alert!**

**Also thanks to ****K-chanLovesAnimeXD for the fave.**

**Virtual cookies for all of you! Yay! Sooo buh-bye!**

****I love exclamation marks! and the 'word' Yay! Hehe**


	6. Sneak Attack Oo

**Chapter 6**

I was too pissed off about Grimmjow to even think about trying to deal with the snake girl. I jumped up onto the window sill and put my back against the wall surrounding the window while I looked at the always-night-sky. I was so concentrated on trying not to be annoyed with Grimmjow that I didn't hear the voice outside my door, or the door even open for that matter.

"Why are you on the window?" His calm voice startled me, and my head snapped in his direction.

"I'm not sure; I just kinda came up here." I jumped down to floor level and waited for Ulquiorra to say something.

"I see." He simply stated, "Have you learned the name of your Zanpakuto?"

"No, I haven't." I looked down feeling embarrassed that her name was still a complete mystery to me.

"When you do learn it, please do tell Lord." He said curtly and left closing the door behind him. _Why did I get so nervous when Ulquiorra asked me about my Zanpakuto? I swear I was blushing too, what's going on with me?_

_I'm obviously thinking to hard about everything, I should go train with snake-bitch anyways._ I laid down on the pillows and in no time at all I was asleep.

* * *

_I was back at my home, but no one was here. I felt my head and the 'headband of spikes' wasn't there. Was I really back home like nothing happened?_

_"Dad? Adrianna? Margarita?" I called out my family's names, leaving out my mother's. I didn't receive any answer. Suddenly I could here someone walking around. I looked around before I realized the sound was coming from the front door. Margarita was standing in the open doorway, but instead of her usual gold eyes, they were orange._

_"Margarita!" I enveloped her in a tight hug, not noticing her eyes._

"_My name's Víbora." the Margarita look alike said irritably. I pulled back and looked at her again. Now she looked like the girl who was my Zanpakuto._

_The dream faded to black around me and she stood with her arms crossed and a glare. Then I was suddenly falling through the air, as she stood above me watching me fall._

* * *

My body sat upright. The dream had thrown me off slightly, but I knew what was going on.

"Víbora," at the sound of the name my Zanpakuto glowed a passionate hot pink. I genuinely smiled at my self-victory. _So that's your name, Víbora. You should have told me that before Ulquiorra came in. __At least I'll be able to begin training next time I see you_. Now that I know Víbora's name I needed to tell Aizen. Maybe I could join someone's Fracción, too.

Halibel was the only sensible choice in my mind at the time. I tied Víbora onto my belt and left for Halibel's room. When I got there I saw one of Halibel's Fracción outside Halibel's door.

She had long, dark green hair and her mask remnants created three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wore a furry black necklace over her uniform, which had extremely long sleeves. She saw me approach and looked at me in question.

"I'm Arrancar #63, Lluvia Munoz." I introduced formally, and her lavender eyes focused on me before she introduced herself as well.

"I am Sun-Sun of Halibel's Fracción," after her short introduction, a loud voice was heard booming through the halls.

A tanned Arrancar with wavy dark brown hair, and green eyes ranted while walking down the hallway towards us. Catching only the words "Bastard", "Kill", "Hate", and _"Grimmjow",_ I stared blankly at her quickly approaching form.

"Should we be scared?" I asked Sun-Sun as the Amazon looking woman stopped in front of us; she was so wrapped up in her anger she didn't hear Sun-Sun and me conversing in front of her.

"No," she replied with a bored expression and looked the woman.

"Mila-Rose it's unattractive to raise your voice in such a manner." Sun-Sun had somehow hidden an insult in her statement. _Interesting._Mila-Rose only responded by yelling louder at the slender girl.

"What do _YOU_ know Sun-Sun?" she screamed; I was amazed at how Sun-Sun never even flinched.

"That damn Grimmjow! I'll kill him when I get the chance to!" Mila-Rose fumed silently, and calmed down enough to tell us her side of the story.

"After Apache pissed me off I decided to take a walk, then Grimmjow came out of nowhere and tried to seduce me…" she left the sentence hanging and shoved her nose in the air.

"Well, did you fall for it?" I asked prying for an answer after her slight hiatus. Mila-Rose's eyes scanned over me, as if she was inspecting me. I was used to this by now.

"Of course not." her eyes glinted with defiance. Obviously Sun-Sun and I didn't buy her story.

"Then why raise your voice and disturb all of Las Noches?" Sun-Sun said without looking at Mila-Rose. It was no surprise that Mila-Rose was infuriated by the fact that anyone would question her.

"Are you saying I lied and slept with that bastard Grimmjow? And the only reason I'm angry is because he left me to wake up by myself? How childish!" she screeched. _I thought that lies that terrible only happened on TV shows._

Sun-Sun said nothing as Mila-Rose muttered 'just stay out of this' and turned to leave in a frustrated huff. The door opened and Halibel stepped out. She inspected the scene before seeing Sun-Sun in her usual calm state and I had an amused smirk from the scene that just unfolded.

"Sun-Sun what's going on?" Halibel asked the girl, Sun-Sun told her of the events that had transgressed, and looked in my direction.

"It's good to see you again, Lluvia." Halibel said.I was beginning to notice she didn't talk much, and she was scarily calm, just like Sun-Sun and Ulquiorra. _That's strangely dis-satisfying_. Only moments later Mila-Rose was approaching us again, and someone with chin-length black hair was closing in from the other direction.

Sun-Sun noticed me looking at the girl with the short black hair, and told me her name was Apache. Apache and Mila-Rose met with us, and we all followed Halibel until we encountered Ulquiorra. He informed Halibel of an Espada meeting and they left together. _Guess I won't be seeing Aizen for a while._I introduced myself to Apache and Mila-Rose after Halibel left. We only stayed in our small group for a short time before Apache and Sun-Sun left in the direction of Halibel's room, and Mila-Rose and I walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

"So what _really _happened with you and Grimmjow?" I dangerously asked Mila-Rose expecting to have a sword at my throat or to be sent flying through a wall. I was pleasantly surprised when she only narrowed her eyes at me.

"You don't believe what I told you was the truth?" she said lowly and scanned for any eavesdroppers, then sighed and gave in.

"As I was saying before Grimmjow was flirting with me, and I fell for his shit and went to his quarters..."

Mila-Rose had explained the situation, but I still had questions.

"So you had sex with him, and he left you before you woke up? So now you want revenge?" Part of me felt sorry for her, and another part was surprised that she was dumb enough to even continue the conversation with him long enough to let him persuade her into having sex with him. Mila-Rose kind of reminded me of my sister, Margarita, back in the world of the living. Their names even began with the same letter. I had to hold in a laugh that was threatening to spill out.

"If you want to get back at Grimmjow, I bet he's at the Espada meeting." I said and watched a devilish smile form on her lips as she thought of the possibilities. We came up with the plan that we would hide our spiritual pressure and sneak up on Grimmjow, then attack. I knew it wouldn't work, but at the moment Mila-Rose's determination was scarier than whatever Grimmjow would do to us.

Mila-Rose stood on a beam close to the ceiling, and I was on the one across from her. The doors to the meeting room opened and Szayel Aporro Granz, Aaroniero, and Halibel walked out first. Szayel looked up at the beams Mila-Rose and I stood upon; no doubt he knew we were here. This made me even less confident that this plan would work, and I contemplated leaving Mila-Rose. Next to come out were Nnoitra, Zommari, and Baraggan.

Starrk came out and all the Espadas left to their respective rooms. Grimmjow was last to leave the meeting. This was unplanned, but made the plan a little easier.

He left to wherever he was going and Mila-Rose immediately started following him on the ceiling beams. _Talk about obsessive, _I thought while I followed after her. Grimmjow probably knew we were here and chose to ignore us I had guessed. He was too experienced to not know we were there.

He stopped walking and in response Mila-Rose and I stopped as well. Mila was a beam ahead of me, and as directly above Grimmjow's head. As soon as his head began to turn; Mila jumped without warning; her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto, and ready to attack. My eyes widened slightly, _How stupid was that? She should have gone down earlier; he knew exactly where she was. Or she needed to move out his line of sight and wait longer._ I couldn't do anything but watch, she'd probably end up attacking me too if I tried to interfere.

Mila-Rose unsheathed her Zanpakuto and positioned it to hit Grimmjow's head all while she was still falling. At the last possible second Grimmjow moved out the way using Sonido and disappeared from Mila's sight; her eyes widened and she landed on the ground looking around for him.

"Nice try, Mila-Rose." His voice came from behind her; suddenly the scene appeared in slow motion to me. I wasn't sure what was going on, _I can still move normally why is everything else slow? _I watched as Grimmjow appeared behind Mila, and drew his sword. When he lifted it into the air I jumped down and unsheathed Víbora. Time sped up to normal speed again as Víbora had blocked a strike from Grimmjow's Zanpakuto. Judging from the angle and height of the attack, Grimmjow was aiming to hit Mila in her throat and possibly decapitate her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled; Grimmjow and Mila-Rose both looked at me trying to specify who the anger was directed at. Grimmjow and I both lowered our Zanpakuto's at the same time. He sheathed his and I kept mine out in case he tried something again.

"Both of you; Mila-Rose this entire plan wasn't going to work from the beginning, and you should have realized that. And you," I looked Grimmjow straight in his eyes. I prepped to ask why he did what he did to Mila, and if he could be anymore heartless. But Halibel was approaching from down the hallway. I quickly sheathed my Zanpakuto, and Mila-Rose did the same.

"Mila-Rose, Lluvia we are all needed in the throne room for an Arrancar meeting." Grimmjow put him hands in his pockets and left to look for his Fracción and go at the Arrancar meeting. I followed Halibel and everyone else, but turned to look at Grimmjow only to see he was already looking at me. We both turned away and walked in separate directions.

* * *

**Okie dokie so that's Chapter 6 and my foot just fell asleep :P. I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, but I don't want to so here I am. I wanted that little surprise attack sequence to be a little more exciting, but I'm not cool enough to do that yet. Wahh. *sad face* I'm going to be cutting out a lot of stuff in the incoming chapters, so sorry if it feels rushed.**

**So thanks to The-Kiwi-Lover for the Story Alert!**

**Alright before the announcement (again) I just wanted to say I have Tokyo Drift by the Teriyaki Boyz stuck in my brain. It's so damn CATCHY! Anyways on to stuff that kind of matters (but not really...) :P**

**So, I've been trying to evenly space out the chapters so that they are far enough apart that I'm not updating everyday, but also close enough that they can stay on the front page (hopefully for more than 10 seconds.) so that people will see the story, but that doesn't seem to be working out very well. Anyways...what was I going to say . oh god I forgot... So yeah, see you guys when I update. WAIT! I remember (I'm so proud of me) I just wanted to say that I'm happy that people are reading the story, or at least that's what the 'Traffic' section on my profile told me, and it'd be Super Special Awesome if you guys would review, so I know what's on your mind. Pwease? *cute puppy face* hahaha that made me giggle for some reason...**

**Uhmm yeah we are almost into the actual part where the Arrancar arc begins, so yay I guess. Alright that's it. Buh-bye now!**


	7. The First Kiss

Chapter 7

Everyone had gotten to the Arrancar meeting, all the Espada and their respective Fracción as well as regular Arrancars, so there was easily more than 20 in the room.

"I sent Ulquiorra and Yammy on a mission to the World of the Living before the Espada meeting, which is why they weren't in attendance. They should be here soon." Aizen explained to the Arrancars. We all waited patiently and within minutes Ulquiorra and Yammy came in, but Espada 10's right arm was cut off. _Wow Espada 10 is huge, I'd hate to get in a fight with him. I wonder who could have cut off his arm._ I kept staring at his arm; he almost immediately looked directly at me and scowled. I looked away in shock and he did as well. He fell into a bow in front of Lord Aizen.

"We have returned Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra stated.

"Welcome… Ulquiorra and Yammy." Aizen replied just as calmly as Ulquiorra. _Yammy is pretty big to be JUST Espada number 10._ I thought and soon began listened intently to the meeting again.

"Alright Ulquiorra show us what you have achieved in the World of the Living; all of it." Aizen asked.

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra raised his hand to his eye and pulled it out,

"Here you are; see for yourselves," he then proceeded to crush it in his hands. _How did he just do that? Does his eye grow back; I hope so…_ The fragments of his eye floated throughout the room and everyone could see what happened and how Yammy lost his arm.

After the evidence- that I didn't really pay attention to- was shown Grimmjow began to fight with Ulquiorra over him being soft, and it turned into a (one-sided) heated argument.

"I'm sorry the 'revenge' plan didn't go the way it was supposed to," I whispered to Mila-Rose. She only looked at me in a way that said she probably didn't think it'd work either, and we had a small discussion about things.

She quickly resumed her usual confident look when we finished talking; I wasn't sure but I think this was a bit of a bonding experience for us in a sisterly kind of way, even though the plan failed. Now I really could say that she was like my sister.

* * *

We left the meeting soon after the argument with Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Yammy finished.

I separated from Halibel, Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose. Before I left Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose said bye while Apache waited with Halibel. I went back to my room and sat in my window like I was earlier. _This might become my new thinking place, I'm not sure why, but I feel calm looking out the window by myself._ Suddenly the door flew open without any sign, and Grimmjow walked in.

"I was enjoying my inner peace with myself, and you kind of interrupted it." I said with annoyance in my voice and a glare before I turned back to the window. I heard the door close; _Did he really just leave that easily?_ I looked down to see Grimmjow was still there but had closed the door; I sighed and jumped down from the window.

"Since you're not leaving, what do you want?" He had this _really cool_ way of annoying me by just being near me.

"Since Ulquiorra didn't kill those humans we are going to the World of the Living to take care of them." Grimmjow explained and his eyes glinted with mischief; he smirked at me and I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who is 'we'?" I wasn't getting involved in this.

"My Fracción, you, me." He said proudly.

"Why would I go against Aizen's orders for you?" I asked skeptically and raised an eyebrow. He took a step closer to me, grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into my wall with enough force to daze me but not knock me out.

"What are you doing," My words were slow and slurred from the dizziness in my head. I couldn't see as well as usual and everything was a little blurry, but it looked like Grimmjow was looking at my face. I wasn't completely sure but I thought Grimmjow head was getting bigger or he was getting closer to my face.

I realized he was leaning closer and tried to push him away, while at the same time I attempted lean into the wall to get away. His grip on my shoulder only tightened and he kept coming closer and closer until his lips crashed into mine. The action wasn't graceful at all, and I'd barely classify it as a kiss. But at the same time I didn't _hate_ the fact that his tongue was grazing my bottom lip or the fact that I opened my mouth to grant him entrance.

As soon as I gained complete control of my senses again he separated his lips from mine. I wanted the kiss to last longer, but I wouldn't tell him that. He let the hand holding my shoulder release its grip and looked me dead in the eyes. I gave a defiant look that I hoped would convince both him (and me) that I didn't like the kiss.

"That doesn't change anything." I said; I place both my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could, the action only made him laugh at me. He didn't budge an inch.

"Really, just admit you liked it. If you didn't then why did you open your mouth?" He stared me down and neither of our expressions faltered, and it continued for a few minutes.

"I'll tell you how I feel if you tell me what you think," I looked away.

"Okay," he said, "I've had better." He said with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, well I wasn't trying because that's how much I _don't_ like you!" An angry blush appeared on my cheeks. I shouldn't have even been angry in the first place.

"You liked it." He was getting conceited. He and I both knew he was winning.

"Fine, I admit I liked the kiss, but that doesn't mean I like you." I turned my head from him and crossed my arms. I heard him start laughing again, but I still didn't look at him.

He grabbed my face and his hand turned my chin towards his face again and kissed me; I was surprised but I still kissed him back. This time instead of backing away I leaned into him and deepened the kiss and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I could feel him smirking into the kiss and he soon after broke the kiss.

"I knew you liked me." He said. I scrunched my eyebrows together and let go of his collar to cross my arms again; Grimmjow just sighed at me.

"You don't have to get so pissed just because you're wrong." He said,

"Then you'd be pissed all the time, and that's no fun." He continued.

"Did you just say I'm always wrong?" My eyebrows scrunched together and a pout formed on my lips.

"The only time I like you is when we're kissing." I mumbled under my breath.

"The only reason I came here in the first place was to ask if you were going to the World of the Living with us. So are you going?" Grimmjow ignored my earlier comments and got to the point.

"I already answered; I said 'Why would I go against Aizen's orders for you'. I still don't have a reason, so… no." I finalized, then it hit that he still had me sandwiched between him and the wall.

"Fine, stay here with the all the losers." He backed away from me and I could finally step away from the wall. He left my room without a word and when I turned to look at the wall I figured out why. All of Hueco Mundo heard me scream,

"GRIMMJOW YOU BETTER COME FIX THIS HOLE IN MY WALL!"

* * *

I was just staring at my wall when I heard the door open again.

"It's about time, you bastard. Fix my wall!" I said lowly with a surprisingly quiet fury.

"I don't have time for such trivial matters." Ulquiorra said from behind me, I froze in embarrassment and a blush crept onto my face. I spun around and immediately began my apology.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were…"

"Yes, I'm aware." He cut me off before I finished. An awkward silence fell over the room as I waited for Ulquiorra to state why he was here in the first place, but it never happened.

"Uhm…" I didn't know whether to just say Ulquiorra or Master Ulquiorra to him. He realized what I was wondering and his expression faltered if only for a moment, as if he momentarily forgotten why he was here in the first place. He turned on his heel making his cape-like jacket flip in the air.

"I came to investigate the yelling, but I have all the information I require." He said in his usual over the shoulder fashion. He closed the door and I only stared in mystery at where he had been.

"But, I didn't tell you anything…"

**So Grimmjow is leaving to go try and kill Ichigo and we all know how that ended lol. Grimmjow and Lluvia kissed, aww how romantic, but at the same time not... if that makes any sense (I doubt it). Originally I wrote the actual _episode_ into the story with vivid descriptions, and all that. But then I thought 'Who the heck has enough patience to read this crap?' I mean most of us watched episode 115 so, that's what happened while Lluvia and Mila-Rose were talking. Plus I actually fell asleep while I was writing it that's how boring it was lol.**

**So time for all the thanks and stuffles**

**Thanks to DancingSushi for the fav and for making me laugh (I love your name!)**

**Thanks to Emerald Gaze for the Story Alert.**

**So... um yeah ****R&R buh-bye!**


	8. Lots of Hallways

**Chapter 8**

I opened my door and closing the door behind me began my journey to Grimmjow's room. I walked down the hall concentrating on the task at hand, and being careful not to let my mind wander. I eventually found Grimmjow and his Fracción near his door.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" I took note of how I sounded like a mother when I used his full name, and continued toward the group. He had his back turned to me and all of his Fracción had their usual mixture of glares and uninterested looks on their faces. I walked up to Grimmjow and just as he turned I threw a punch at his face.

The eyes of his Fracción widened in shock I had attempted to attack him, but my hit didn't even connect to its target. Much to my dismay he caught my fist in his hand at the last possible second to give me hope and then crush it.

"You're such a dick." I said through my teeth and leaned closer to him. He returned the action, but with a smirk on his face. Now his Fracción were watching with interest.

Grimmjow and I were in an intense stare down. Our eyes were locked, our noses brushing each others, neither of our bodies moving.

"What is going on here?" Mila-Rose's authoritative voice knocked me out of the world I had been caught in. I turned my body from Grimmjow's and faced her. I attempted to pull my hand free from his, but he only pulled me closer to him again.

"We'll continue this later, in _my_ room. _**If you're not scared**_." He whispered in my ear and released my hand before commanding his Fracción to follow him. The whisper was so low that I barely heard it, let alone anyone else in the hall. The whisper sent shivers down my spine and my hand tingled where he had held it. I didn't even realize I was staring after his retreating figure until Mila-Rose ran up and grabbed my shoulder.

"What was that about?" Mila-Rose questioned and threw a glance in the direction Grimmjow had gone for a second before pulling me in the opposite direction. We stopped a few hallways later and she interrogated me with her gaze.

"I was pissed at Grimmjow so I confronted him about it." I said aloofly and avoided meeting her gaze. She lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Pissed about what?" She caught me off guard. I should have known she wouldn't be satisfied with my answer.

"Well, he uhm… punched a hole in the wall in my room." It wasn't a complete lie I suppose. Mila-Rose silently began walking to my room.

"Don't you believe my story?" I tried to hide my desperation for her not to go to my room.

"Why should I? You didn't believe me." She smiled deviously in my direction and picked up her pace. Before I could come up with something to say she was flinging my door open.

"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself and followed her inside my room. This wasn't going to end well for me…

"Stand there." Mila-Rose commanded and pointed to the spot in front of the hole. I knew what she was doing. There was no point in fighting it anymore. She measured the hole in comparison to my body.

"Looks more like Grimmjow punched _you_ into the wall, but there aren't any marks on you." She was pretending to solve a mystery she already knew the answer to.

"Whoa, imagine that. Grimmjow sure is strong, but I never knew he was so artistic. I mean that's nice that he put an imprint of me into my wall." I said with an innocent smile.

"I'm still mad though, so if you will excuse me-", I tried to get away, but Mila-Rose closed the door in my face. I jumped at her sudden movement and my eyes shifted to her.

"What really happened?" She was getting impatient.

"Okay well what happened was,"

**-EVENTS FROM CHAPTER 7 8D-**

"And then I tried to get him to fix my wall and you came and interrupted me…" I finished with a sheepish look on my face. She stared at me in amusement before she began her onslaught of questions that I knew was approaching.

"So you were mad he busted your wall, but you were fine with the fact that he kissed you?" Mila-Rose said her face turning serious, which made me nervous.

"Of course I was mad, but, actually I-" I stuttered. A muffled voice was heard from outside my door. _Don't let it be Grimmjow, __**por favor**__._I was silently praying in Spanglish to myself when the door opened to reveal Ulquiorra for the second time that day.

Mila-Rose fell into a bow on the floor. _I never did that before, have I been disrespecting Ulquiorra this entire time? Why hasn't he said anything? _I began to lower myself into a bow when Ulquiorra began talking.

"That's not necessary. Lord Aizen would like to see you in the throne room." He spoke and left when he was done. I guess he assumes I know the way. Either way I'm glad to be away from explaining my story to Mila-Rose.

I left my room, and Mila-Rose gave me a look that meant she expected me to tell her the full story later.

The walk to Aizen's throne room was uneventful until I got to the door where the black-haired girl with pigtails and the girl with short blonde hair who Mila-Rose had called Loly and Menoly earlier. They glared at me, and I ignored them on the way in.

* * *

I finished my meeting with Aizen, which was actually only to do a progress report mostly, and walked out. I was minding my own business when a Bala was fired at me; without evening thinking I used Sonido to move me out of the way of the attack.

"What the hell?" I looked for who fired it, and I was soon met with a snooty voice.

"You think you're better than us just because Aizen 'checks' on you every once in a while? Hmm is that it? Well he doesn't; we're his favorites!" Loly rambled. _Is she freaking serious? What a jealous bitch._

"When the _hell _did I say that I thought I was better than you?" I sneered with acid in my voice. Loly opened her mouth to retort when I interrupted her.

"I mean, it's so obvious I'm better I didn't think I'd need to say it." I said just to get on her bad side. I didn't need a friend like her so I would enjoy myself a little. I smirked devilishly as she fumed and Menoly charged another Bala behind Loly.

"You're going to pay for that!" Loly screeched, and only got angrier when she saw me walking away.

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" I laughed. I easily dodged the Bala that was launched at face.

"Calm down I'm joking," I said with a giggle. Loly lunged at me and grabbed onto the end of one of my braids. I automatically grabbed her hand and gripped tightly.

"Let go or the hand comes off." I was pretty sure I couldn't do that yet, but they didn't know that. Loly defiantly held on. _She's not letting go, what should I do._ I came up with ideas in my head. Suddenly without my knowing my hand began to glow a hot pink color, and time slowed down just like when Mila-Rose attacked Grimmjow. Loly's facial expression changed from over-confidence to one that reflected fear. Menoly saw this and began to run at us with a Bala in her hand. All of which was in slow motion of course.

Loly reluctantly let go, and I let go of her arm. There were a few burn marks on her arm. Loly looked at her arm and her anger flared, Menoly was right behind her with the Bala. Menoly released it, in hopes of it hitting me. I was frozen for some reason, and held out my hand. My hand, _still glowing,_ absorbed the Bala and seemed to turn into a Bala itself. I could see it was about to fire, and turned my hand upward to the ceiling.

The 'Bala' exploded on impact and I used the dust as cover to leave the area. I heard Loly huff in my direction before leaving with Menoly. _Finally, that was getting annoying._

"You've gotten stronger." My skin crawled at the sound of the voice in the connecting hallway. I didn't have to guess who was speaking to me; I unintentionally stiffened and he walked closer.

"Why so scared?" His toothy grin was burned into my mind. He moved his tall, lean body towards me. I was temporarily frozen, but soon snapped out of it and stood my ground gaining confidence that I could escape, if Nnoitra did attack.

If I was made to be quick and agile, then I should use it. He got closer and made a grab for me and I used Sonido to escape down the hall. I began a celebration in my mind until he appeared in front of me. His eyes had all his plans written in them. He was going to pick up where he left off when Ulquiorra stopped him. But I doubted Ulquiorra would save me this time, no matter how much I wanted him to.

He grabbed me and put me under his arm and started walking away. I punched and kicked hoping he'd get annoyed and put me down, but there was no such luck. Eventually I just gave up and let him carry me.

* * *

**A.N.: Oh my goodness gracious! I just wanted to say that heehee ;P. I'm hyper because I had cookies for lunch, then more cookies when I got home… so this chapter probably sounded like I was on crack or something… I hope you like the chapter anyways! So anyways I'm not really sure who is Loly and who is Menoly, nor do I care. In my story Loly is the black haired one and Menoly is the blonde one. They aren't very big characters anyways.**

**Ah Loly and Menoly always messing with Aizen's shiny new toys. Well they haven't really done anything **_**yet. **_**Anyway the story of Grimmjow x Lluvia is developing kind of. What going to happen in his room? We'll see soon enough, and where the firetruck is Nnoitra going with Lluvia? :P**

**So time for teh Thank-you's!**

**Thanks to gnarly- and .Xx for the Story Alerts! I'm very happy when you guys support me by doing simple things like faving this story, and giving me reviews, and all that stuffles. So an overall thanks to everyone out there who is still reading this story! You're all awesome! :D ****See ya next chapter. Buh-bye!**


	9. A Night Together

Chapter 9

"Giving up so soon?" He asked without looking at me, but I wasn't going to answer him. It was quiet for a few seconds before I heard footsteps in front of us; both the mystery footsteps and Nnoitra's stopped. Looked up from the ground and saw none other than Grimmjow standing in front of us.

I'm not sure why I felt happy, Grimmjow wasn't any better.

"That's mine." Grimmjow said simply with a cross between annoyance and boredom on his face.

"That?" I cried out, I wasn't an object! And I wasn't _his _either. I scowled at Grimmjow before I was dropped onto my stomach in the most painful way possible. I glanced up and saw Nnoitra reaching for Santa Teresa, which he kept slung on his back, and Grimmjow was reaching for Pántera. They were going to fight over me… I almost thought it was sweet until I remembered they'd probably fight over a rock, if need be. I collected myself and got out of the heat of the fight. I stood on the sidelines and crossed my arms while I leaned against the wall.

Nnoitra almost immediately went in for a cheap shot and tried to strike Grimmjow from behind. Grimmjow used Sonido and appeared behind Nnoitra and struck across his back. Well, it looked like he did, but there was no mark at all.

"I have the strongest Hierro in Hueco Mundo, no one can cut me!" Nnoitra bragged and laughed maniacally. Grimmjow simply made a 'hmph' sound as he landed on the ground. In a flash Grimmjow was gone, and before I knew what was happening he was in front of me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Wha-," It didn't take long to figure out what was happening. Grimmjow was running away from a battle, how out of character for him.

"You better be ready." At first I didn't understand, but we arrived at his room a second later. He opened the door and walked in. The door closed and he still hadn't put me down. I cleared my throat to get the message across but he ignored me and walked further into his room.

"Hey, Jawbone put me down!" I cried and kicked his chest. He dropped me after I said that, but it didn't hurt when I fell. I was going to say thanks, but the situation sunk in. I was on Grimmjow's bed, in Grimmjow's room, alone with _Grimmjow_. He laid down on top of me and went to kiss me, but I turned my head, which was a **bad** idea. He instead began kissing my neck and leaving hickeys in his lips place. He unzipped my shirt as he moved his kisses from my neck to my collarbone. The feel of his lips on my skin made sent quivers through my body and I visibly shuddered. Grimmjow smirked and his lips started making a trail for my chest. I had to stop this before it was too late for me.

"No, stop it." I said weakly; Grimmjow ignored me and continued his journey across my body. I placed a hand on his forehead and pushed him off with surprising ease. My success in removing him dissappointed me for some reason.

"I'm not going to do _this_ with you." Putting emphasis on 'this' to imply that I was talking about his plans.

"Why not?" He said his expression emitted anger and he narrowed his eyes at me. I lifted off of the bed only to be pulled back down by Grimmjow. He secured his arms arond my waist tightly.

"Tell me about Mila-Rose. Why did you have sex and leave her?" I asked sternly, but I didn't really care about the answer. I was secretly asking _'How do I know you won't do the same to me?'_ I didn't look at his face because he'd just kiss me, and I wouldn't stop him again like the first time.

"That doesn't matter." Grimmjow said quickly.

"It does to me." I said with a slight pout.

"I needed something to do." He said normally as if he was talking about music or something.

"So you're saying you used her for a quick fuck?" I insulted to even be in this room now. I got off his lap and marched to the door. I put my hand on the knob to open the door, and I was met by Grimmjow with his arm against the door keeping it closed.

"Get off the door." I said in a no-nonsense tone and glared at him. He let go of the door in exchange for my waist. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away from the door. He used his free hand to grab my jaw. He didn't even need to use force, I felt his hand on my skin and I gave in instantly_. So much for standing my ground._

He kissed me on the lips in a way that was so gentle that I was caught off guard. The kiss was refreshing and new at first, but I soon got bored and wanted more. I pushed my body into his to deepen the kiss. Grimmjow accepted the action gratefully and put his hand on the back of my head to pull me even closer. He broke the kiss and I knelt my head down to hide my blush and my embarrassment for not putting up a fight.

He chuckled lightly instead of his usual obnoxious loud laugh, and the result was god-like sound. He lifted me off my feet and carried me back over to his bed. _This is my last chance to leave, but I don't think I want to… _My thoughts swirled in my head as we approached his bed. Stay or leave? Gravity worked on my body and I was falling onto the bed; it was too late to leave, but it was okay. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed neck hungrily. He bit into my skin and I moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure...

* * *

I woke up in a room that wasn't mine, then I remembered I was in Grimmjow's room. We had sex last night, I remembered the entire night in a rush. _That explains the lack of clothes. _I looked to my side and saw Grimmjow sleeping with his arms and legs sprawled everywhere. How I fit anywhere on the bed was a mystery to me.

At least he was still here; I didn't have anything to do so I examined his sleeping form. His hair that was usually a large mess atop his head looked flat and boring now. The expression on his face wasn't very peaceful. He looked like he was ready to fight someone. I smiled at the thought of what he might be dreaming of. Maybe he was finishing his battle with Nnoitra.

I began getting out of the bed when an arm restricted me from moving. I looked at Grimmjow and his face had softened a little, so he was awake in there somewhere.

"Why didn't you leave?" I asked softly. I was almost shy about the fact that he didn't leave me. I was different from Mila-Rose somehow, or maybe he had slept in and he had meant to leave me. He didn't answer. What a jerk he was pretending to be asleep again.

The shyness was gone and was replaced by annoyance. I turned on my side away from him and stared at the wall. I'm not sure why but I was surprised when he actually responded to my action.

"Do you want me to leave?" He said with a slightly annoyed tone and opened his eyes.

"No..." I said meekly.

"But, I'm curious. Why did you stay?" I looked over my shoulder.

"Because you're mine." Grimmjow said.

"How many rimes do I have to say I'm not yours, but I suppose that's your way of expressing affection, right?" I said flipping over. he didn't nod, but he didn't do anything to deny the fact either; so I took it as a yes.

"I thought so." I said and snuggled into his chest wrapping my arms around his torso and he wrapped his around my waist.

* * *

After about 10 minutes we decided to get up, but I insisted on taking a bath first. I took my bath and got dressed; when I walked out Grimmjow was still laying in bed. I snuck up and jumped on him; he still didn't react. I straddled Grimmjow so that I could lean down to his ear and whisper,

"Get up Grimmjow." He still didn't get up, so I slid off of him.

"I guess I'll have to leave then." I said with a dramatic sigh, and walked to the door. I opened it and closed it, but remained in the room. Grimmjow popped up and made it halfway across the room before he saw me standing next to the door.

"Bitch." He said angrily, and went into the bathroom to bathe.

"Good morning to you, too." I said in a chirpy voice.

He finished with his bath and crept out of the bathroom to where I was. He looked at my neck and noticed all the hickeys he had left from the night before. That would be how he showed it, he decided. As long as I had the familiar red mark on my neck, I was his.

I finally noticed Grimmjow behind me and began to leave. My gaze shifted to Grimmjow when I reached the door.

"So, does this mean we are 'us'?" I asked Grimmjow from the door.

"Yeah, whatever." I smiled at him just lying on his bed.

* * *

**A.N: Yay fluffy ending, and Lluvia and Grimmjow did it, but I didn't feel like writing it out this time. maybe next time.**

**It's been a bit of a longer wait that usual for this chapter, and that's because of those stupid final exams for school. BUT now Christmas is approaching, and I'm on break which means more writing!**

**Now time for the thanks and stuffles.**

**Thanks to Jaganshi Mori for the Story Alert!**

**And thanks to spicea11347 for the Favorite Story!**

**So umm buh-bye…Butterfingle.**


	10. Lost Arms and Promotions

**Chapter 10**

**~~~~One Month Later~~~~**

Grimmjow was leaving for the World of the Living tonight, and somehow they had kept the entire mission secret. I was planning to watch the entire mission with Szayel Aporro through some chip he put in his brother, but that was before Ulquiorra asked me to do something with him; I forgot what though. I was with Grimmjow before he left and I couldn't resist the urge get one last kiss before he left. At this point in time most of Las Noches knew we were seeing each other.

I was already holding his hand with our fingers laced, so I turned to face him and gave him a hug then held his face in my hands and gave him a kiss on his lips. Part of my mind knew there was a possibility that he might have underestimated Ichigo and the other humans, and he might not come back. So I savored the kiss; his warm, slightly chapped lips on mine, his calloused hands on my exposed waist. It was amazing and over way too quickly.

When we separated I looked at him with a smile and he only flashed his usual cocky smirk. He went through Garganta with his Fracción and his smirk was the last thing I saw of him.

"Good luck", I muttered under my breath before I hurried back to my room where Ulquiorra would be meeting me for whatever it was he wanted. I would try to check in with Szayel at some point; I had a strange feeling I was going to be busy most of the time though. I got to my room with 2 minutes to spare before Ulquiorra arrived.

"Come Lluvia." He said emotionlessly. I was used to him and his lack of any feelings by now, at this point I'd freak out if he smiled.

"What are we doing?" I asked anxious to be done with whatever he needed me to do.

"First Lord Aizen would like to see you." Ulquiorra said and escorted me to Aizen's throne room.

Ulquiorra waited outside while I entered Aizen's "office". I got there in time to see Tousen leave in a Garganta to what looked like it was going to the World of the Living. _I hope Grimmjow and the others are okay._I thought to myself and walked up to Aizen and bowed in respect.

"I'm sorry Lluvia, we are having a problem right now; I will send Ulquiorra when I'm ready to see you again. You are dismissed." Aizen said with his usual smile.

"Thank you Lord Aizen," I said and left the room. I fled to Szayel's lab to learn what was happening. I got there and saw him reviewing some videos on a screen.

"Is that what's happening now, Xylophone?" I asked leaning over his shoulder.

"No." He said in an annoyed tone; he never got this mad over my nickname for him before, or maybe it was about the mission.

"What happened?" I asked worried. I stared at the screen and saw a guy with spiky red hair and a snake for a sword. _I guess snakes are pretty popular; there's me, Sun-Sun, and this guy._

"Is Yylfordt okay?" I asked since he was fighting against the spiky-haired snake guy. At the name of his brother Szayel's eyes narrowed.

"He'sdead. Just like everyone else." Szayel said with a blank expression. I'm not really sure what happened next, but I must have had a stupid look on my face.

"Don't cry, Grimmjow actually doing quite well." Szayel stated matter-of-factly. I calmed down a bit and glanced at the screen one last time before deciding to leave the room.

* * *

I went to my room and fell asleep, and when I woke up it was the next day or night or whatever. I needed to see Grimmjow to make sure he was okay, so I left and went straight to his room. It wasn't long before I arrived at his door; our rooms weren't far from eachother.

"Grimmjow?" I knocked on his door before walking in; as usual he was in his bed sleeping. All the worry left my body as I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed; he was facing away from me lying on his left side. He stirred slightly in his sleep before opening his eyes. His right arm reached over to his left side before he mumbled some profanities to himself.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," I said to him and touched his shoulder; he still looked groggy, but there was no denying the pissed off look on his face. I was going to ask what was wrong, but then I saw, or didn't see his arm. I reached out and touched his nub of an arm and covered my mouth with my other hand.

"What the hell happened; I heard everyone else died and you have no arm. I knew it was a bad idea." I scolded him lightly and looked from his arm to his face. I was thinking of giving him a full lecture but that seemed like a bad idea. I put my hand on his face and traced the remnant of the hollow mask on the side of this face; it had become a habit lately.

He didn't really care when I would randomly do it and this time was no different, he looked around the room and mumbled stuff I wasn't listening to. I was so interested by his jawbone and how it moved when he talked. Come to think of it I loved a lot of things about Grimmjow. I loved the shade of blue his eyes were ; I thought they were beautiful. I admired my exotic pink irises and wouldn't give them up for anything, but his truly were amazing. Overall I was fascinated and (dare I say) in love with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Are you listening?" Grimmjow snapped, which surprised me.

"No," I said with a silly grin, I was just listening to his voice, but not hearing any of the words.

"That guy, Ichigo, isn't like what Ulquiorra said. He's stronger, but I could've taken him." Grimmjow pulled the blanket from around his torso and revealed bandages up to his pecs.

"So Ichigo cut off your arm and cut you open? Yeah, you had a really good chance of beating him." I smiled; it would be interesting to watch Grimmjow hunt this guy down.

"Tousen cut off my arm." Grimmjow muttered in defense. I grimaced; I had never liked that guy, but I wasn't sure why and now I had a reason.

"Why would he do that?" I asked absently while I poked at his bandages, Grimmjow grabbed my hand in his to stop me and brought my attention to his face. And I somehow understood without being told; he got caught and obviously Tousen was angry. In my opinion Tousen was a self righteous prick, who didn't deserve his place in authority. While on the topic of subordinates Gin freaked me out; I don't know how Aizen deals with him everyday. Gin seemed like the kind of person who was evil for no reason, and didn't try to hide it.

"You're a mess Grimmjow." I said jokingly and kissed him on the cheek that didn't have his mask on it. I got up but my hand was still in his hand so he pulled me back onto the bed with him. He laid back down on his pillow and I laid down next to him and we stayed like that for who knows how long. We were only interrupted by a knock on the door. Grimmjow reluctantly let go of my hand so I could move. I got up and went to see Ulquiorra at the door.

"Lord Aizen is prepared to see you now." He said and for some reason waited as if he was going to escort me again. _How did Ulquiorra even know I was here?_

"I'll be back later Grimmjow," I said and looked back to see him turn from the door and descend under the covers. I closed the door quietly and followed Ulquiorra to Aizen's location.

* * *

"Thanks Ulquiorra," I said to my pale 'friend' upon arrival at the room. I wasn't sure if he was a friend, but I considered him to be mine. I walked into Aizen's throne room and bowed as I had the day before.

"You took awhile, were you busy?" Aizen asked in his naturally considerate voice, but for him the question indicated he had been slightly impatient with me. I was taken by surprise at the statement and became nervous,

"My greatest apologies Lord Aizen, I have no excuse."I bowed my head down and saw Gin smirking in a corner.

"It's alright," he said with another smile, "Do you know why you're here?" he asked me.

"No." I said. I was hoping it wasn't about involvement in the invasion of the Living World.

"As you probably know Grimmjow was demoted because of his loss of an arm, and Luppi has replaced him." I held in my grimace at the thought of _Luppi_ being the _Sex_ta Espada, it didn't seem right.

"Should anything happen to the other Espada you are the next strongest to take their place." Aizen finished with what looked like an actual smile that you might get from your dad when you win first place in something. I was shocked at first and then fell into a bow on the ground.

"Thank you, Lord Aizen. I am highly honored."

**A.N: Yay Lluvia is Espada material! But Grimmjow lost his arm :o boo hoo. Anyways R&R and umm buh-bye.**

**So I have good news. I finally know where I am going with this story, kinda. Up until this point I've just been kind of winging it. And also I just wanted to say an early Merry Christmas to everyone reading this story, and a super duper big thank you for reading the story at all.**

**Now for the more 'specific' Thank You's**

**Thanks to Jaganshi Mori for the Favorite Author and the Favorite Story!**

**Thank you KingofHeartless'09 for the review and for the Favorite Story!**

**Thanks to shikaboo for the Favorite Story and the Story Alert!**

**And finally thanks to OnEdge for the review! Everybody's appreciation for this story is really what makes me want to write more, but OnEdge's review made me want to really get my but in gear and write this chapter. So thanks for that too :).**

**I guess I'm done, not much else to say here. See you guys later, maybe on Christmas with a one shot? If I have time I'll try to fit it in :). Buh-Bye!**


	11. Many Kisses of Loveness!

**A.N: Hi, just thought I'd say hi.**

**Chapter 11**

Lluvia left the room excitedly and saw Loly and Menoly glare at her once more, but they were soon cancelled out by Ulquiorra entering the room.

"Did you hear, Ulquiorra?" I was nearly bouncing off the walls with joy.

"Yes," he said in his usual manner. I wasn't even thinking when I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him like I did with my friends in the World of the Living. His eyes widened slightly for a moment before he composed himself again. I realized what I had done and backed off putting an arm's length distance between us.

"Sorry about that." I said softly and my gaze shifted to the floor. I walked away quickly and looked over my shoulder to see Ulquiorra heading to the room with the Hyougoku in it. I headed for Grimmjow's room to tell him the news. I got there quickly and threw the door open rushing in; Grimmjow sat on the floor with one arm propped up on his leg.

"Guess who's an Espada?" I said in a sing-song voice while practically skipping across the room toward him. He looked up at me and scowled.

"Not you." He obviously wasn't happy about the news.

"I am… almost" I defended and the last part came out in a mumble.

"You're only an Espada because I was demoted." Grimmjow seemed genuinely pissed for no reason.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios? Look, just cause your stupid plan got fucked up and you lost a freaking arm doesn't mean it's my fault. So don't take it out on me." All my excitement and happiness had dissipated; I left the room and slammed the door so hard that it left cracks in the wall.

* * *

"Lluvia, there's a meeting with Aizen." Mila-Rose caught my attention from down the hall, we walked together and I told her about my "fight" with Grimmjow. _As if you could even call it a fight._

We went in and sat next to Halibel and Grimmjow came in by himself a few minutes later. I couldn't focus on the meeting; I was too pissed off at Grimmjow, but I did hear something about another trip to the World of the Living. I tuned in and discovered Yami, Luppi, Wonderweiss, and Grimmjow were going to the World of the Living.

I felt eyes looking at me and looked across the room and discovered Grimmjow looking at me with a look of victory. He thought just because he was going on the mission that he was an Espada again. _What an idiot..._ I shot him a look that said 'I hope you die this time' and turned my attention to Aizen once more. The meeting ended and Aizen dismissed everyone soon after.

* * *

I pictured in my mind all the different ways Grimmjow would return; he might lose another limb, maybe he'd come back and apologize, or maybe he actually would die. In the heat of the moment I had wished for Grimmjow's death, but now I wasn't too keen on the idea. _It would suck without him here._

I stared out the window of my room in a bored fashion; it was around midnight and the group had left a few hours ago. I looked out at the sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo and fell asleep.

* * *

"Lluvia, wake up." The calmness of the voice was almost putting me back to sleep, but I woke up regardless. I had completely forgotten I was on the window sill and almost fell flat on my face, but I was caught by Ulquiorra's hand. He helped me up and led me to the meeting area; there were only about 12 people there including the group that left. They all looked like crap, but they were alive…for now.

"Orihime demonstrate your powers for us." _Who the hell is Orihime? Wait that's the human girl from before… _I noticed her for the first time as Aizen said something about Grimmjow's arm.

"That's impossible! If you're faking having powers to protect yourself, it won't work!" Luppi yelled across to her; she kept her head bowed as she walked in sorrow. She had long burnt orange hair that fell to her waist, and she was wearing a Karakura High School uniform. It was undeniable that she was a gorgeous girl; if she was a few inches taller she'd qualify to be a model. She stopped next to a wide-eyed Grimmjow and said something that I barely heard, and small flying objects appeared from her hair clips and formed a shield around Grimmjow's arm and gradually re-created it.

Luppi sputtered sounds of disbelief as Grimmjow flexed his hand.

"Hey, girl, heal something else for me." Grimmjow pointed to his lower back where his 6 was soon revealed. Immediately following Grimmjow stabbed Luppi with his hand; Luppi spat out blood and whispered,

"You bastard…" Grimmjow used a Cero to completely disintegrated Luppi's upper body, which fell to the ground with a soft thud. The room fell to silence and Grimmjow threw his hands in the air and laughed like a madman. Everything in the room fell into silence after he finished his laughter.

The room was evacuated and Orihime left with Ulquiorra; I was walking in solitude before Grimmjow came and slung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into him.

"Someone's happy." I said without any emotion. Grimmjow leaned down to kiss me and I pulled out of his arms, and put my hands on my hips. Grimmjow sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"What?" He asked; I turned my back to him.

"It's funny that your good mood came back with your arm, huh?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm and my eyes were shooting poison filled darts at him. I started walking away from him and he was suddenly in front of me because of his use of Sonido.

"What if it did?" He stared back at me with the same intensity.

"Oh, nothing, but it would have been cool if you were happy for me a few hours ago when _I_ got half-way promoted." I spat at him. He looked like he was thinking, as if he had to remember how he was acting earlier.

"You're unbelieveable. I'm sorry, but I can't be happy for someone who can't be happy for me." We had been walking throughout the talk and had arrived at the door of my room.

"Incase you were too happy to notice, I just broke up with you," I slammed the door behind me as I entered my room leaving Grimmjow at a loss for words outside.

* * *

"I broke up with him." I crossed my arms over my chest and Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun only stared at me. Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun heard about Grimmjow and me, so they came to my room the next day and Mila-Rose demanded to know what happened. So I told her the entire story.

"It's obvious you already miss him." Sun-Sun said using her patented passive mocking technique and her eyes swept over to the wall. I was going to yell at her, but that wouldn't really solve anything.

"That's funny, because I don't." I said with the calmest voice I could manage. Mila-Rose rolled her eyes, and made it quite obvious that neither of them believed me. I sighed and left the room with them following me,

"If you don't believe me then I'll show you." I defiantly walked down the hall until I actually saw Grimmjow; my confidence drained away slowly but I kept my head high and walked toward him. Our eyes met for a few seconds and I winced slightly at the way he looked at me. Nevertheless I continued my stride down the hall and around the corner. Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun caught up and I already knew that my performance had not helped my case at all.

"From the looks of it he misses you, too. What a fool." Sun-Sun chided and walked to Halibel's room by herself. If I didn't crush my eyes shut I would have been seeing red,

"It's a good thing she's leaving." I whispered angrily to myself, and Mila-Rose laughed at me.

"Just go apologize. It was a stupid reason break up anyways."

* * *

**A.N: Aww they broke up… that sucks. Actually I feel like this entire chapter sucked. I'm SORRY! I just felt bad for saying I would something that I didn't do and then not updating on top of it... so yes this is what you guys get for now. I think I'll go back and re-write it later. Wow, I just noticed there is an abnormal amount of door-slamming in this chapter.**

**On another note I hope you guys had an awesome holiday season! I did, sort of... But, that's not important right now.**

**Time for the Thankies! :)**

**Thanks to DarkAngelNeko666 for the Story Alert!**

**Thank you Rangiku567 for the Favorite Story!**

**Thanks for the Story Alert and the comment!**

**Thank you Pink Princess 911 for the comment!**

**Thanks to Emerald Gaze for your comment and to answer your question everyone would move down, so if Espada 5 died she would NOT be the new Espada 5.**

**And finally a GLOBAL THANK YOU for everyone who is out there reading and supporting my story, you guys are all awesome! Yay for awesome-ness!**

**R&R Please! Buh-bye *blows a kiss* MUAH! XD**


	12. I Seriously Mean It

**Chapter 12**

I went back the way I had come in and Grimmjow was conveniently coming back from the other direction; I took a deep breath and closed the distance between us.

"I'm sorry I bitched you out earlier." I avoided his gaze at first, and he only looked at me with the same scowl from earlier.

"What else do you want me to do?" I asked him impatiently and looked away from his face again. He moved forward and as a natural reaction I moved back until he had backed me into a wall. He placed his arms on the wall next to both sides of my body to keep me from moving.

"Shut up." Grimmjow said and our lips collided before I could say anything else. His chiseled abs pressed against my own toned and flat stomach; he ran his hands down the slight curves of my body and stopped at my waist. My hands moved to his hair and I messed up his already messy hairstyle; I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and Grimmjow gladly slid his tongue into my mouth and explored the caverns thoroughly. After about 5 minutes of the heated make-up make-out session we broke the kiss and I laid my head on his chest and my hands were rested on his upper arms and sighed out.

_I have to admit I did miss kisses like __**that**__._ I could feel him rest his chin on top of my head, and it felt weird when he began to talk.

"I hate you." His voice was muffled by my hair, but I understood him; his tone wasn't threatening at all and for once I wasn't affected by his insults.

"And why is that?" I felt his muscles tense under my hands and I had a guess about what was coming next; honestly I felt the same way. I hated him for the way he made me love him, and the way he drove me crazy. No matter what happened I would always come back to him. Deep inside me I knew he felt the same for me.

"Nevermind." I was content with the answer since I knew what he didn't want to say. We stayed and embraced for a while before we heard someone walking our way and Grimmjow pulled me into another kiss.

_Showoff._ He just wanted to make it clear we were together again. I accepted the kiss either way.

"Must that be done here?" Ulquiorra said from behind Grimmjow. Grimmjow only stopped the kiss to throw an insult in his direction. I looked around Grimmjow's shoulders and saw that Orihime-girl from before, but now she was wearing a different outfit; one that fitted Hueco Mundo's style more instead of her school uniform.

I was ignoring the two fight and I was still examining Orihime; she always looked miserable.

_No shit, I'd be sad if I was kidnapped._ I saw Orihime's eyes shift to Grimmjow for a moment -or so I thought- before they went back to the ground and a blush swept across her face.

"Wha-" I tried-and failed miserably- to figure out what was going on. Then I noticed Grimmjow had stopped arguing with Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra was all the way down the hall waiting for Orihime. The more I thought about what could have been happening the more I wanted to stop. It was probably my imagination anyways.

A pang of jealousy rose and I felt a small baby of hate form in my body towards Orihime for no reason whatsoever. Before I could stop myself I was glaring at the air where she had been standing.

"Let's get outta here." I barely heard my blue haired partner beckoning me toward him over my thoughts. My mood shifted into a darker one, and I didn't really want to be around anyone right now.

"I'm just going to go back to my room." I said and brushed past him. I thought I was away until he caught my arm and pulled me into one more kiss. The kiss was short-lived because I ended it against my own will and continued past him. Behind me Grimmjow looked confused, before he shook it off and walked away as well.

I didn't even really know why I left so I ended my boredom by taking a bath. I sank further into the tub until I was under the water's surface. Surprisingly I felt as though my head was clearing up, but the need for air made me emerge. My troublesome thoughts came floating back into mind soon after.

I needed to stop thinking for a while, so I got out of the tub and got dressed before falling asleep shortly afterward.

* * *

_I was at someone's house that I didn't recognize, and there were pink and purple balloons everyone. The longer I looked at the scene the more it made sense to me. Orihime was sitting in a chair and was pregnant, and I mean REALLY pregnant. Her dress looked like a mini-dress with the all the room her stomach was taking up. There were banners that said 'Congrats!' and 'It's a Girl!'._

_I put 2 and 2 together; I was at Orihime's baby shower. The room was filled with a bunch of people I didn't know and they were all ignoring my presence entirely. I started to feel bothered by the lack of attention._

"_Hey baby." I was confused about the situation, but there was no denying Grimmjow's voice. I turned in joy and saw him standing at the door. He started walking towards me and I held my arms out stupidly like I was welcoming him into a hug. He was smiling like I had never seen him smile before (and I most likely never would again.)_

"_Hi honey!" Orihime high pitched voice met his and his smile grew larger._

What the hell is going on?

_I turned and saw some girls helping Orihime stand up so she could welcome him. A quiver went through my entire body; either I was so mad that my body was distorting or Grimmjow had just walked through me like a hologram. The first was probable, but it was most definitely the second one. Grimmjow met Orihime at the front of the room and they shared a loving kiss unlike the ones Grimmjow had given me._

"_I love you." He said openly, Orihime smiled brightly and returned the statement. I fell to my knees on the ground and I suddenly felt cold and unwanted. I quickly collected myself embarassingly; I got up and backed away. No one noticed I left, but I didn't expect them to._

_There was a door to leave the room. I walked out the door and ran away from the scene that was harshly placed before me._

* * *

I opened my eyes but didn't move my body as I woke up in my room. I felt like crying, but crying was a sign of weakness and I was determined not to be weak.

_**If you don't like it then don't give it a chance to happen.**_ I nearly jumped out of my skin when Víbora spoke to me.

"Holy crap. Don't do that." I tried to slow down my heartbeat and my breathing.

_That wouldn't happen anyways._

_**How do you know?**_

_Grimmjow was smiling way too much; Grimmjow doesn't smile. And he'd never settle down with one girl._

_**That's my point you retard…**_

I was done talking with my 'alter ego' and subconsciously ended the conversation. The dream gave me the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach so I left my room and sat on the edge of the roof of the castle-like structure. In the distance I saw one of the guardians of the sand attacking intruders. It looked like a good fight, but my attention span wasn't long enough to stay and watch the entire thing.

"I'm so bored," I sighed to myself and went back inside missing the defeat of the guardian entirely. I went looking for Grimmjow to hang out with or something like that. He wasn't in his room so I continued walking down the hall in hopes of finding someone. I wanted to believe I was randomly walking the halls, but I knew exactly where I was going. I mentally prepared myself to relive the dream I had only a few minutes ago (of course on a less serious scale than pregnancy.)

I walked down to the place where the prisoners were held and saw that the door was slightly ajar. I made a small sound out of nervousness that I didn't even recognize.

_**Open the door.**_

_I want to, but I don't want to know at the same time._

_**You're such a pussy.**_

_Thanks for the moral support._

I peeked through the small crack in the door and I hoped to God it was only Ulquiorra giving Orihime her food. I looked at the scene, but it felt like I wasn't seeing it. I covered my mouth with my hand and fled from the door to keep silent. I didn't want to go to my room; I just wanted to leave this place for a while.

**A.N: I'm so so so so sorry for the neglect I have been giving this story, I mean it. But I was busy making cookies, cinnamon rolls, cakes, and more cookies and getting fat. I have a serious addiction to sugar, and no self control. Ahh I need better eating habits! At leats I exercise -_- Anyways on with my usual randomness/chapter interpretation... Uh oh spaghettios! Lluvia's "Boyfriend-senses" are tingling! That means bad news blehhh. But on the other hand Ichigo and everyone else are in Hueco Mundo now, so YAY!**

**Time for the Thanky-doodles! (Nerd much?)**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you silverwolf-fox for the Story Alert!**

**Thanks Emerald Gaze for the review! And of course Yami/Yammy is 10, no one else could do it like him :)**

**The usual R&R! And I mean it I'm sorry :'(**


	13. Sly Fox

**A.N.: Doo doo doodoodoo doooom! The Doom Song by Gir... hmm I'm in the mood to sing. :P **

**Chapter 13**

"Is something wrong, Lluvia?" It would be just my luck to run into Ulquiorra when I'm an emotional wreck. My eyes felt dry and wet at the same time, and I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded my head and brushed past him before he replied. I couldn't tell since my back was turned to him, but Ulquiorra watched my retreating form and his face almost displayed a look of concern.

The halls of Las Noches seemed to stretch on forever as I tried to escape unseen. I rushed out the front of the building and saw Gin appear in front of me. I bowed to hide my premature tears from him, but it was too late.

"Oh look at you." Gin said with that creepy grin on his face.

"What happened?" Gin was a master at making you believe he cared, and crushing the remnants of your state of being.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as emotionlessly as I could.

"Oh come now, you were crying." I could feel him leaning down closer to my head.

"It's not important. Does Lord Aizen require my presence?" I asked as politely and calmly as I my voice would allow.

"No, but Lord Aizen does not want anyone leaving Las Noches since we are in the middle of an invasion." Gin's smirk grew larger as my head flew up in surprise.

"An invasion?" I asked dumbly.

"You don't need to know the details, you should go back to your room. Or maybe go see Grimmjow; you two are pretty close, right?" Gin hit a weak spot with that one, and I didn't see it coming.

"Yes, s-sir." I stuttered.

"Bye, take care." He waved me away calmly. I can't believe I let him do that, and the worst part was that I tried to prepare myself. I left Gin with my head lowered in shame, sadness, and fear. I had no choice but to go to my room. My feet were dragging and I thanked God that no one was around at the time. When I got to my destination Grimmjow was waiting in front of my door,

"Where the hell have you- What's wrong with your eyes?" Grimmjow acted as if he had never seen tears. I didn't know what happened next until I saw Grimmjow inside of the wall across from my room. The memory suddenly rushed into my head, and I felt as if was doing it over again.

* * *

_I scoffed angrily at Grimmjow and I threw a punch, which he caught with one hand. I followed up with a punch from my other hand. He stopped this punch as well and now he had both of my hands in his. I immediately took the opportunity to land a hit with a kick to his shins._

_He lost his balance and began falling down. His body was parallel to the ground, but he was still in the air; I stomped his chest into the ground._

"_What the fu-" He gasped out before the impact. He had absorbed some of the impact by crossing his arms in front of his chest, but it probably still hurt. I didn't leave a chance for him to recover by pummeling him with a barrage of punches._

_I lifted him into the air with a kick and finally spin kicked him into the wall. He groaned out profanities and held his chest. His eyes widened in shock at my unexpected spie in strength._

_I approached him slowly with my hand on my Zanpakuto._

* * *

I came back to reality and unsheathed my sword. I held it at his neck as I talked to him.

"I know what you did, so don't even try to deny it! I saw you making out with Orihime and who knows what else you did with her! I swear I never want to see you ever again!" I screamed into his face. A small crowd of whoever was in the hall or passing by had gathered to watch the scene. I sent a animalistic glare in their direction before I sheathed my sword and walked back into my room.

As soon as the door closed my show was over. I sank onto the floor in anguish; I could still hear some of the commotion outside my door.

_"Do you need help Grimmjow?"_

_"She nailed you pretty hard."_

_"Wait until everyone hears how Grimmjow got beaten by that chick."_

Strangely enough Grimmjow was silent.

_Maybe, he was gone already?_

I didn't think about it that much and I just collapsed on the floor, pitying myself and crying my heart out silently.

"I haven't been this sad since Adriana's parents died. I don't know what I'm going to do." I tried to smile through my tears like I did when I was alive, but it didn't work. I was still on the same spot in front of my door. I slowly dragged my body into an upright sitting position and crawled to the other side of my room. I focused on the sound of my heartbeat until I fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of someone knocking on my door, or more like 2 people knocking simultaneously. I ignored them and wiped the new tears that had fallen down my face while I slept. I walked over to my window and looked out of the window. My hands wrapped around the bars on the window, why hadn't I realized before? All the windows are the same; all the rooms look the same. They're all prison cells for Lord Aizen. I sighed to myself;

_Now I just sound like an emo. I need to do something with myself._

_**Damn right you do.**_

_Oh, it's you. Great._

_**You should respect me; especially right now when you're weak and need me.**_

_I'll pass on that, but thanks anyways._

_**You're not making anything better by being a pool of tears. That's what Grimmjow wants; you look like you're dependent on him. I mean, you *are*, but he doesn't need to know that. Walk with your head high and smile.**_

_Since when have you been a fortune cookie? Doesn't matter, but seriously thanks._

_**No problem, we're family. If you die because you can't hear over your own sniffling, then I die too.**_

_Uhm, yeah._

I thought silently to myself about what happened earlier. It must have been blind luck that I had even gotten a hit on him; he must not have been trying to hit me. Wait…I was faster than Grimmjow. I'm actually getting stronger. I felt a smile form on my face, but I had questions that I needed to have answered. The change in my strength so suddenly seemed almost, unnatural. I decided I would go ask Aizen about since he would know the answers, _I hope_.

"Lluvia." Ulquiorra called my name a moment after I left my room, well it wasn't 'calling' but for Ulquiorra I guess you could call it that.

"Yes?" I answered and smiled a polite smile at him.

"I was just checking on you, that's all." He looked away quickly and started walking in the direction of the prison.

"Ulquiorra? Are you going to see Orihime?" I asked just as politely as before.

"Yes, I am." He replied over his shoulder.

"Do you want to join me?" He asked. I nodded but then realized he probably wasn't looking at me.

"Yes, if that's okay." My questions for Aizen could wait until I did this...

Ulquiorra and I walked at a moderate speed in a comfortable silence. We arrived at the room and Ulquiorra opened it to reveal the teen beauty looking out of the window. A food cart followed us into the room. _Was that guy behind us the entire time? _I thought to myself and tried to recall if I had sensed his presence. Ulquiorra was speaking to Orihime about some Chad guy or something, and how he was killed.

I wasn't listening to Ulquiorra I was more or less thinking of my opinion of Orihime. She was prettier than me and she had Grimmjow, which was enough to make me hate her. I felt my nose wrinkle slightly at her and my teeth barred a little as if I was an animal again. I was angering myself so much that I was almost at the point of seeing red.

But, if I dislike her for simple jealousy am I any better than Menoly and Loly, and more importantly Fumiko. I was killed out of sheer jealousy, and I wouldn't pass on a legacy. My mouth formed a smile and my nose smoothed out. I thanked the small voice in my head that had saved me from the envy I almost succumbed to.

I wouldn't judge her anymore until I knew her. I was pulled from my thoughts just in time to see Orihime slap Ulquiorra.

_She's brave; I wouldn't do that… ever. _Ulquiorra turned on his heel and began to leave the room.

"Are you coming?" Ulquiorra was referring to me from the doorway.

"Um, can I stay for a while to do something?" Orihime's eyes widened in fear, and Ulquiorra silently left the room. _I think that's a yes._

"Why? Why are you here?" She stuttered and backed up as I took a step forward.

"I wanted to apologize; I'm not going to hurt you." Judging by Orihime's fear I was positive she knew who I was. I held out my hand towards her.

"Apologize? But I..." She began but I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. Let' start over, okay? My name is Lluvia Munoz."

* * *

**A.N.: Yay for girl power! Umm kinda… Do any other writers out there hate Microsoft Word because it thinks everything you type is spelled incorrectly, or is it just me?**

**Thanks to for your comment :)**

**And that's it, so bye...**

**...**

**...**

**...why are you still here?**


	14. Stupidy Levels Run High

**A.N. Just wanted to update you guys on why this is sooo late. For my other story Survival Camp, I gave a long reason as to why I could no longer write because of family deaths, lack of motivation, and other useless excuses that I really shouldn't depend on, BUT for AIWYF I had this chapter AND the next one written. I refused to update mainly because I kept revising and saying "This is stupid, no one is going to like this." now I don't care if you like it, I just need to move on with this story so yeah. And the second main reason is because...(grab a seat this is stupid)*drumroll*...I couldn't thikn of an outfit for Lluvia to wear for her Resurrection form. (Egged, brick'd to death; brought back to life and cloned...then brick'd again.) Please don't kill me for being a complete re-a-tard, but that's my bullcrap reason for not updating. I'M SORRY!**

**Chapter 14**

Orihime's face relaxed before she took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Orihime Inoue. It's very nice to meet you." She said quietly and still slightly confused. I walked past her before turning around and facing her.

"I know this is strange and sudden, but what happened with… you know." I asked nervous for the answer.

"Well first-" Orihime started and then placed a finger on her chin to think of where to begin. Her face scrunched slightly in thought, and I knew we weren't going to get anywhere this way.

"Uh, it's okay." I said holding my hands up.

"I'm guessing that Grimmjow came in and said and started to seduce you then he kissed you right?" The type of situation occurred a lot with Grimmjow. He needed to change up his style.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Orihime seemed confused,

"Are you a psychic?" She got excited like a little kid.

"Pft, I wish." I said and we shared a laugh. We continued to talk for a few more minutes and became better acquaintances before I decided it was time to go.

"Well I'm going to leave now." I got up and looked down at her.

"Oh, okay." Her expression turned into the sad one from earlier.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in concerned a manner.

"Nothing, it's just… you've been the nicest person I've met since I got here, and I wasn't very nice to you." She bowed her head down and blurted out an apology.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize it was-"

"Lluvia." Grimmjow entered the room and I could feel a vein popped out on my temple.

"We need to talk."

"I'm already talking, and you're interrupting." I said without looking at Grimmjow's face him. I turned back to Orihime who looked freaked out.

"I really have to go, but I'll visit later." I followed Grimmjow out the door and closed it quietly behind myself. Grimmjow had stopped a few feet away from the door, and wore his usual over-confident look. I walked past him, and his confidence faltered before he followed me.

"Orihime doesn't mean anything, and you know you want me back." He was right in my face again. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull our faces together. Our lips were about an inch apart when I slapped him; stopping the would-be kiss and separating our faces.

"Orihime is a nice girl and you should treat her like one. If you're going to date her, then date her, but I'm through with you." I argued.

"She's just a human." He tried to defend himself.

"And so were you once upon a time, but any traces of humanity you had are long gone now." I walked off and he snorted and walked in the other direction. _It's not good for a relationship to fight this much_, I kept telling myself when I thought of going back to Grimmjow.

_It wasn't worth it_.

I seriously had nothing to do, and with Grimmjow off my back I decided to go back to Orihime's room. On my way I noticed how empty Las Noches seemed.

"All the Espada are gone; should I be somewhere too?" I pondered out loud as my eyes wandered. I got to Orihime's room and it was a mess. The door was blown off the hinges. _More like exploded._ And there was a door sized hole next to the door. _What the hell? That doesn't even make any sense._

I walked into the room and saw Loly and Menoly passed out on the ground. They looked exhausted as if they had been in a battle, but they surprisingly had no marks on them.

"Almost as if someone _rejected_ their wounds." I instigated out loud. Orihime was gone; I didn't know who took her or what they wanted but I didn't have time to think. Aizen would want the Arrancars to bring her back. Outside the room Halibel, Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose were walking down the hall.

"There you are Lluvia." Halibel said in her usual tone.

"Were you looking for me?" I stepped out of the room and took the hint to follow them. We walked all the way out to the balcony of Las Noches and looked out into the artificially lit room. Apache and Mila-Rose argued like usual and Sun-Sun threw in the occasional insult.

I looked at them and back at Halibel who somehow was completely ignoring them. I sat down on the small wall surrounding the balcony with my back turned to the desert. I stayed like that and found some form of entertainment by watching Mila-Rose and Apache argue.

Mila-Rose and Apache stopped arguing momentarily to ask if I was okay after what had happened with Grimmjow; I made sure to cheerfully reply that I was doing fine without him. Mila-Rose looked at me strangely before she and Apache began fighting once more.

It seemed as if hours had passed and I was bored out of my mind. It got so bad that I began counting the grains of sand on the ground. I was worrying for my sanity when out of nowhere a giant gust of wind blew against my back and almost knocked me over.

"What's going on over there?" I whispered to myself and looked out into the distance.

"Grimmjow knows not to use his Gran Rey Cero in Las Noches." Mila-Rose said which was followed by an insult from Apache, leading to more unnecessary fighting.

"Why does the spiritual pressure that Grimmjow is fighting seem familiar?" I ignored Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun and vaulted over the small wall. I could hear them calling my name, but I had to see what was happening. I used Sonido to get to Grimmjow and Ichigo's location as quickly and swiftly as I could.

When I got there I saw Orihime at the top of the one of the pillars with a shield up around her and a small child. I looked in the sky and saw Grimmjow and Ichigo fighting mercilessly. Grimmjow was in his released form, and Ichigo was wearing… a hollow mask? I quickly made my way to the top of the pillar that Orihime was on.

"Orihime, what's going on?" Orihime looked scared out of her mind, but it didn't seem to take a lot to do that. A little girl with blue-green hair started talking.

"Nel doesn't know who you are." 'Nel' said with a scowl.

"It's okay Nel, we can trust Lluvia." Nel still looked skeptical about it but she explained the situation.

"So, Ichigo was killed, and Orihime healed him. Then Grimmjow started fighting him and now he has on a Hollow mask so he can fight at full strength?" I recapped aloud. _But how did he get a hollow mask? Isn't he a soul reaper?_ The fight was approaching a conclusion, and soon Nel began cheering for Ichigo; she looked over at Orihime and me,

"Don't just stand there, we gotta cheer Itsygo on!" Nel exclaimed. Grimmjow attacked Ichigo and sent him flying into the pillar we stood on, and Grimmjow prepared for the kill. I was feeling conflicted; I didn't know who I wanted to win. Obviously the invaders needed to be stopped, but I was beginning to think Ichigo was the little boy I met before I died. I seem to switch between hating and loving Grimmjow often, but I didn't want him to die either.

"Don't die, Ichigo." Orihime whispered with tears in her eyes. Ichigo seemed to have heard her and looked up towards our location. I looked at Orihime too; she had tears streaming down her face and her hands were holding each other tightly.

"You don't have to protect me, just don't get hurt anymore." Orihime pleaded with Ichigo. He turned back into the battle in time to stop Grimmjow's final move with his bare hands.

_Oh no, this is it._ Ichigo seemed to respond positively from Orihime's words, and he was going to beat Grimmjow to death.

"No!" I cried out as Ichigo slashed his sword across down Grimmjow's body.

A gasp escaped from my lips, but Grimmjow's hand gripped onto the sword before he fell.

"You think that you've beaten me?" Grimmjow shouted violently. I visibly relaxed at the fact that he wasn't dead.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise at the fact that Grimmjow was still alive, and Orihime called out Ichigo's name in fear.

Grimmjow instantly sent his hand flying through Ichigo's body and I cringed in response. _I can't watch, I don't want anyone to get hurt…_

The two jumped apart and Ichigo grabbed the spot where had been stabbed, Orihime gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. I could feel eyes on me, and my eyes wandered over to Nel who had her eyes narrowed suspiciously at me again.

"Nel doesn't know if she trusts you…" she said over the commotion of the scene. I wanted to watch the fight, but maybe I could calm my nerves by looking away for a while.

"Why is that? I haven't hurt anyone." I replied with a playful smile.

"You're not cheering for Itsygo. You want Itsygo to lose." Nel prepared to verbally attack me, but Orihime's small cry made us both look to the battle field. Grimmjow had just punctured Ichigo with his hand again and kicked him into the air.

"Hey, that's my move." I said out loud. Grimmjow and Ichigo were now far enough away that we could no longer hear their conversation. Grimmjow held out his hand and it looked as though he were talking to Ichigo before he shot into the air and appeared above Ichigo.

He held his arms out in front of him and blue "claws" of solidified energy formed at the end of his claw-like nails. Silence fell over both Nel and Orihime as we all watched.

Grimmjow slashed one hand at Ichigo and all 5 of the claws hit Ichigo's Zanpakuto, and sent him flying in the opposite direction. Ichigo was hundreds of yards in front of us when the claws passed over his head and landed behind him; Ichigo began to fall out of the air upside down.

"You're finished Kurosaki!" Grimmjow's animalistic screams could be heard clearer now. Ichigo flipped over and struck his sword through the middle claw. He successfully shattered it, and the other 4 fell down on both sides of the pillar.

_That would have hit us if Ichigo didn't stop it. Would Orihime's shield have been enough to protect us?_ _Or would it have been my job to intervene? _That didn't matter now that there was no immediate danger.

"You're not the only one who came here to win!" Ichigo exclaimed and charged at Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he threw his remaining claws at Ichigo, who raised his Zanpakuto and began slicing through one of them.

Ichigo began yelling back at Grimmjow that he came here to defeat him and rescue Orihime, but the closer he got to Grimmjow the closer the end felt. Ichigo was mere feet from Grimmjow with his sword pointing forward. Grimmjow could have moved if he wanted, but he stayed in place and narrowed his eyes in expectation.

"Grimmjow! Move out of the way!" I screamed with tears in my eyes as Ichigo ran his sword through Grimmjow's torso. The last pieces of Grimmjow's last attack fell from the sky along with some of Grimmjow's blood. He began falling backwards and Ichigo caught his wrist and lowered Grimmjow to the ground where he fell into a curled ball.

I immediately leapt down to the scene; Ichigo saw me approaching and raised his Zanpakuto in defense. His face was intense as I drew closer, but then it turned to confusion when I passed by him and went straight to Grimmjow.

He looked back once before he raised himself into the air and joined Nel and Orihime on top of the pillar.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Grimmjow, can you hear me?" I knelt down next to his body. He was breathing, but he was still in a bad condition. I shook him lightly to get him to open his eyes.

"Where's Kurosaki?" He groaned as he strained to get up. I held him back down and looked him in the eyes.

"You can't be serious. You're not in any condition to keep fighting; you'd have to be an idiot." He ignored me and pushed me over so he could stand. At the same time I could see Ichigo picking up Orihime and getting ready to jump off of the pillar.

Grimmjow hobbled off in that direction as quickly as he could, which was actually pretty fast. I hopped to my feet and speed-walked to catch up with him. I stopped in front of him and held my arms out so he couldn't pass.

"Outta' my way." He glowered down at me, but I stayed where I was. Somewhere behind me I heard Ichigo landed and put Orihime down. Grimmjow nudged me out of the way as gently as he could without failing to move me. I stumbled out of his path and watched as Ichigo, Orihime, and Nel discovered Grimmjow's presence.

Ichigo said Grimmjow's name as Grimmjow stopped to lean over slightly and catch his breath. He continued forward towards Ichigo and Ichigo drew his Zanpakuto. Grimmjow stumbled and his Resurrección reverted back into his sword.

"I'll never lose to someone like you!" Grimmjow yelled and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo caught Grimmjow's arm while dodging the attack.

"That's enough, Grimmjow. You've lost." Ichigo began to speak to Grimmjow about how he needed to let the fight go. I was going to go in to reinforce the idea, but someone grabbed me from behind. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Tesla's face.

"Let me go, please." I demanded in a strained voice, why was Tesla here anyways? Tesla only looked forward; I turned my head to where he was looking. At that very moment I saw Grimmjow get his neck cut into by Nnoitra's Santa Teresa. I watched in silent horror as Grimmjow fell to the ground.

"Damn, you're a sore loser. Just die already." Nnoitra said while returning his Zanpakuto to his hands. He smiled a huge, toothy grin and looked in my direction.

"She's in my care now." My skin crawled at the statement and I could only imagine what he had in mind. Tesla only had his arm around my neck, so my arms were free. I elbowed him in the stomach with enough strength to knock him off of me, and put my hand on my Zanpakuto's hilt.

"Never, why are you so interested in me anyway?" I said with sass and unsheathed my Zanpakuto to see that Nnoitra wasn't even paying attention to me. He was walking towards Ichigo with his sword dragging through the sand.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I cried out in exasperation.

"I just challenged you, now come fight me." I said swinging my sword around childishly. Nnoitra stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

"Women should be in bed, not on a battlefield." He spat and continued on towards Ichigo. I scoffed at his sexism and rushed towards him and slashed at his back. He stopped walking but didn't look affected by my attack.

"Ugh, I don't have time for you right now." He narrowed his eyes dangerously at me. I was actually surprised he was demonstrating such patience with me. Anybody else would probably be dead or in combat right now. I raised my Zanpakuto over my head once more to attack, but he grabbed me by the arm and raised me off the ground.

"Tesla, come get her." He called to his subordinate, and threw me into Tesla's arms; almost knocking Tesla over in the act. I struggled in his grasp and wriggled around. Nnoitra was close to Ichigo now, and Ichigo kept asking for his name.

"Nnoitra, you son of a-" Grimmjow mumbled from where he was laying in the sand.

"You're still alive?" Nnoitra looked annoyed as he leapt over Ichigo and went to finish Grimmjow. I saw scene occurring in slow motion again, and I took advantage of it. I used the hilt of my sword to hit Tesla's jaw and was crouched at Grimmjow's side in seconds. As time became normal again, I began to raise my sword to block the ambush, but Ichigo appeared above us and deflected the attack.

"Why are you attacking someone who can't even move?" Ichigo questioned angrily. His eyes shifted down to me before Nnoitra swung him away. My original plan was to grab Grimmjow and get him to a safe place, but I had to jump out of the way of Nnoitra's Zanpakuto.

I landed a few feet in front of him, and soon after I landed I grabbed my side and fell to one knee. I looked at my hand which was drenched in blood.

_Was Nnoitra trying to cut me in half or something?_

_**He almost did, god you're so slow. Release me, now.**_

I obeyed my Zanpakuto and rose to my feet again. I put my left hand on the end of my Zanpakuto while my right gripped the hilt.

"Strike," I raised my Zanpakuto straight into the air, "Víbora." My Zanpakuto glowed a soft pink before a gust of wind surrounded me. When the dust from the short wind storm cleared my appearance had changed.

I was now wearing a white dress-like shirt with black shorts underneath it. There were three matching slits on both sides of my midsection. My boots remained the same, and I was wearing thigh high black socks to accompany them. There was one, long triangular mark underneath each of my eyes to replace the three smaller ones that previously occupied the space.

My spiked headband had disappeared, and my braids had undone themselves at some point during the process, and my hair was now down.

Víbora was no longer a katana, but a large snake that wrapped around my entire right arm. Lord Aizen and I had seen my Resurrección many times when we trained, but this was the first time anyone else would see it.

"Hmph, you're starting to become more trouble than you're worth. I'll end this quickly." Nnoitra said with a smile. Within a second I was already in front of him and using all my strength to try and get Víbora to bite into him. Víbora's teeth had the ability to send small electric shocks into the victim's body and damage the nerves in their bodies, slowing their reactions.

I tried to hit it up front, but he only swung me away, so I tried attacking from the back, only to find that Víbora was having trouble biting into his shoulders.

_Damn it. _Nothing was working though, and I had no more options; he just stood there and with each hit his face became more and more bored. After one or two more hits, I tried to jump and attack his face; he grabbed my ankle and held me upside down and slung me to the side, a few hundred feet from Grimmjow.

I was slightly bruised and had a gash on my arm, but I could still fight at the same amount of strength as before. Suddenly, Nnoitra was above me and shoved his foot onto my chest. The weight of his body made it difficult to even breathe, so I could only glare as he thrust Santa Teresa into the sand surrounding my neck and threatened me.

"If you keep being a _pest, _then I'll squash you like one." I attempted to raise Víbora for a final attack on Nnoitra's leg, but he smacked it down with the dull side of Santa Teresa; Nnoitra lifted off of me to go elsewhere.

It felt like I had broken almost all my ribs but at least the cut on my arm didn't go down to the bone or anything. I raised myself onto hand and knees to see that Nnoitra had already focused back on Ichigo.

"Hey! I'm still here." I shouted and stood up shakily. Nnoitra didn't even look or say anything, and Tesla appeared beside me. I looked over and he punched in the spots where I was injured the most and knocked me into the sand. I cried out in pain and anger determined to fight longer.

When I tried to move he put his foot down on my chest and kept me on the ground, causing intense pain; all the while keeping his straight face. I growled in anger at Tesla, and he only watched Nnoitra in admiration. Víbora bit into his leg; he glanced down at me and pushed onto my chest harder.

The lack of oxygen and the pain were beginning to wear on me, my vision blurred, and my breaths got shallow. I could see a fight breaking out between Nnoitra and Ichigo, but I couldn't hear anything with the blood rushing to my head, and leaving me dizzy.

It wasn't long before I passed out.

I woke up and Tesla's foot was no longer on my chest, as a matter of fact Tesla wasn't even here. Everyone was gone except for me. I looked to my side and saw Grimmjow still next to me; he was unconscious now.

"Grimmjow?" I got to my feet and after the initial daze I walked over to him; I noticed I was no longer in my Resurrección form, and my injuries didn't feel as extreme as before. I got on my knees next to him, and poked his forehead repeatedly. He hated when I did that, and this was no exception. His face scrunched in annoyance in his subconscious state.

_At least he isn't dead._ I was relieved to know that much. I don't think it's safe to move him, but it's worth a try. I reached down to touch put my arm around his shoulder, but someone appeared behind me; I turned to see Gin's smiling face.

"What happened to you?" Gin asked almost comically.

"We need to find help for Grimmjow." I ignored his previous question.

"We no longer need Grimmjow, but Lord Aizen still needs _you_." Before I could protest Gin had grabbed my injured arm and taken me to the infirmary where a nurse was waiting for me, as if Lord Aizen knew about my condition.

"How di-" Gin was already gone.

"Damn it." I said to myself. The nurse was already set up with her medical tools and everything and waited patiently for me to come over.

After the nurse healed me, I decided to lie down and try to sort through everything that had happened.

"Lluvia, you need to go to Lord Aizen's throne room." The nurse spoke politely and quietly, almost like she was afraid of me.

"Thanks." I felt sorry for the constantly abused Arrancar nurses, so I looked over sympathetically before I hopped off the bed and silently left the infirmary.

"Nnoitra almost killed me; I hope Lord Aizen has a good reason for what he told me." I spoke softly as I walked.

"_You possess a very unique power, Lluvia." Aizen spoke fondly as I prepared to leave our session._

"_Lluvia, I must request that you never show anyone your true powers until I tell you to." Lord Aizen spoke seriously, which was strange for him._

"_Yes sir." At the time the request didn't seem that out of the ordinary, _I probably won't get into any serious combat anyways…

_I must have jinxed myself…_

The halls were completely empty and I kept waiting for tumbleweed to randomly blow across the hall. I arrived at the throne room, and Starrk, Baraggan, and Halibel were seated around the conference table.

"Hello Lluvia, take a seat." Lord Aizen kindly instructed; I nodded and sat across from Halibel.

"As you are all aware, today we will move into Karakura Town and defeat the Gotei 13." Aizen went into more detail of the plan confident that winning was inevitable, but I had heard this plan so many times during practice that it was embedded into my brain. He finished his explanation, and dismissed us.

"Return in 1 hour for our invasion of Karakura Town."

**Soo… what's up guys? It's like 4am where I live and this was quite possibly the longest edit I have done in my life. I kept falling asleep, but I got up because I **_**couldn't**_** fall asleep in bed. Go freaking figure. So uhh yeah. R&R Sorry no Question Time today.**


End file.
